Arenors Licht
by zita01
Summary: Im zweiten Teil machen sich Elronds Krieger auf, Verbündete im Kampf gegen die Bergherren in ihrer Festung Angram zu suchen. Sie finden sie und sie finden auch, was sie niemals gesucht haben. Ayla und Elrond begegnen ihrer Vergangenheit.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Nach wie vor gehört eigentlich fast alles J.R.R. Tolkien. Das gebe ich ja auch zurück. Ein paar Kleinigkeiten gehören allerdings mir und die werde ich auch behalten. Nix für ungut, Professor.

o

**A/N:** Diesmal liegen die Korrekturen in der Hand meines Fehlerfindels und das ist eindeutig ein Vorteil. Danke, Amélie.

o

**A/N:** Dies ist der zweite Teil einer Story und zu allem Unglück auch noch ein Mittelteil. Es gibt jede Menge Charaktere, mit denen man wohl nicht viel anfangen kann, wenn man Teil 1 nicht gelesen hat. Ich sag es nur ungern, aber ohne Arenor Teil 1 dürfte es wohl mühsam werden, hier zu lesen.

o

**1. Kapitel: Aufbruch**

o

‚_Es kommen neue Langhaare an.'_

Immer wenn sie an ihn dachte, waren es ausgerechnet diese Worte, die ihr einfielen. Nicht seine letzten, die er Monate später ohne jedes Gefühl in einem Inferno aus Flammen und Rauch ausgestoßen hatte, sondern diese. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass sie das erste Zeichen gewesen waren, dass Veränderung über Arenor kam. Mit dem letzten Schwanenschiff, das in den weißen Elbenhafen Arengards einlief, hatte sich ihre Welt, die so viele Jahrtausende unbeeindruckt von den Vorgängen Mittelerdes bestanden hatte, in ihre Bestandteile aufgelöst. Stück für Stück schwand dahin, was so vertraut und Stück für Stück kam, was neu und nicht gewollt war. Sie mussten damit leben, die Valar fragten nicht nach ihrer Zustimmung.

Mit einem stillen Seufzer nahm sie die Silberfigur aus ihrer Manteltasche. Einen Moment betrachtete sie die nur daumengroße Darstellung einer ruhenden Mitra-Katze auf ihrer Hand, dann setzte sie sie zwischen die anderen Figuren auf die abgeflachte Kuppe des rosafarbenen Granitfindlings, der die Lichtung mitten im jetzt so winterlich hellen Wald von Ithuris beherrschte.

_Oromes_ _Dank_ war eigentlich der Ort, an den die Jäger der Arenai kamen, um Orome für ihr Jagdglück zu danken und zugleich Yavanna um Verzeihung zu bitten, dass sie Leben genommen hatten. Die Silberfiguren auf dem Findling zeugten davon. Seltsamerweise wurden es nie zu viele von ihnen. Wenn ein Jäger sein Geschenk herbrachte, fand er immer Platz dafür. Ayla hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, auch jetzt führte sie die Überlegung nicht wirklich bis zu ihrem Ende.

Sie war keine Jägerin, sondern die Schildmeisterin der Arenai und hierher hatte es sie trotz der drei Jahrtausende, die sie bereits auf Arenor lebte, eher selten gezogen. Das letzte Mal war ein schmerzlicher Besuch gewesen. Die Übergabe der Seele eines toten Freundes an den Vala, den er am meisten geliebt hatte. Boyar, der Jäger, gestorben durch ihre eigene Hand. Sie hatte nicht einmal um ihn getrauert. Sie tat es auch heute nicht, auch wenn der Besuch genau diesem Zweck hätte dienen sollen.

Ayla sah auf, als zwischen den winterlich kahlen Bäumen und Sträuchern am Rande der Lichtung ein großer Petai-Hirsch leise schnaubte.

„Keine Trauer", sagte sie leise. „Ich kann seinen Tod nicht beweinen. Du weißt, dass das nicht meine Art ist."

Der Petai bewegte leicht sein von einem goldenen Schimmer überzogenes Geweih. Fragend ruhten seine großen, dunklen Augen auf ihrem Gesicht. Er wusste, dass sie nicht aus diesem Grund hergekommen war.

„Sag deinem Herrn, dass die Aufgabe zu groß ist. Wir sind zu wenige, der Feind zu zahlreich und das Licht nicht stark genug. Auch der Silmaril kann daran nichts ändern."

Oromes Herold war wenig von ihrer Litanei beeindruckt. Sein gleichmäßiger Atem bildete weiße Wolken in der kalten Luft, das einzige Zeichen, dass er nicht nur ein Trugbild war.

Ayla runzelte die Stirn. Sie diskutierte mit einem Maia. Inzwischen sollte sie eigentlich gelernt haben, dass dies ein völlig sinnloses Unterfangen war. Am Ende geschah es ohnehin immer so, wie es von den Valar bestimmt war. Mit ruhigen Bewegungen zog sie ihre schwarzen Wildlederhandschuhe wieder über. Sie brauchte sie nicht wirklich gegen die Kälte, dagegen war sie wie jeder Erstgeborene beinahe unempfindlich. Aber es hatte etwas Vertrautes und in Zeiten wie diesen verzichtete keiner von ihnen gerne darauf.

„Gut, dann sag deinem Herrn eben, dass ich wiederkomme, wenn wir die Bergherrn geschlagen haben", verkündete sie mit neuer Entschlossenheit. „Wir werden uns also wohl eine Weile nicht mehr begegnen."

Sie wartete gar nicht erst ab, ob der Maia in irgendeiner Form reagieren würde. Die Entscheidung war jetzt gefallen, davon würden nun die kommenden Monate bestimmt sein. Ayla drehte sich um und verließ mit großen Schritten die Lichtung. Ihre linke Hand lag auf dem Griff ihres Schwertes. Auch das eine vertraute Geste, die ihr mehr Sicherheit als alles andere gab. Solange ein Arenai noch seine Waffen hatte, konnte nicht alles verloren sein.

Einige Schritte weiter im Wald scharrte Glormir, der goldfarbene Hengst aus Hivias Bremdal-Zucht, spielerisch mit dem linken Vorderhuf in der Schneedecke. Eine weiße Stute, sehr viel zierlicher stand neben ihm und beobachtete ruhig sein Treiben.

Ayla war nicht allein gekommen. Ihr Begleiter erhob sich bei ihrem Nahen von dem umgestürzten Baumstamm, auf dem er gesessen hatte. Er nahm seinen Bogen wieder auf und positionierte ihn in einer fließenden Bewegung auf seinem Rücken.

„War er das?" fragte er mit seiner melodischen Stimme und wie bei allen Elben aus Mittelerde klang bei ihm die gemeinsame Sprache viel weicher als bei den Arenai.

„Er war es", bestätigte Ayla. Sie winkte Glormir heran und schwang sich hinauf. „Wir müssen zurück, Andoris. Schon jetzt erreichen wir Arengard nicht mehr bei Tageslicht."

Der junge Elb schien sie gar nicht zu hören. Sein Blick war voller Trauer auf die Lichtung gerichtet, auf der nun nichts mehr außer dem Findling zu sehen war. „Meinst du, er hat mir verziehen?"

Sie hatte gewusst, dass es ein Fehler war, ihn hierher mitzunehmen. Ayla unterdrückte ein ungeduldiges Seufzen. „Boyar war nie nachtragend. Außerdem ist er jetzt in Oromes Nähe. Du hast den Goldstaub auf dem Geweih doch gesehen. Steig auf, Andoris."

Noch immer rührte sich der Waldelb nicht. Trotz seiner pelzgefütterten Kleidung in grau-weißen Farben wirkte er noch zerbrechlicher als sonst. „Ob er glücklich ist?"

Elben… immer grübelten sie und vermeinten, dem Schmerz direkt ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen, um sein Wesen zu begreifen und ertragen zu können. Es ging auch anders. Arenai hielten es jedenfalls so. Ayla hatte deswegen auch nicht vor, hier noch stundenlang zu verweilen und Boyars Freund begreiflich zu machen, dass der trinkfreudige Arenai sich keinesfalls so gegrämt hätte an seiner Stelle.

„Andoris!" holte sie ihn mit scharfer Stimme aus seiner Versunkenheit. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er glücklich ist. Vielleicht ja, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Wir werden es nicht ergründen können, auch wenn wir noch Jahrhunderte hier stehen. Also steig endlich auf dein Pferd oder ich lasse dich hier zurück."

Hastig gehorchte er endlich. Dieser Tonfall war ihm wohl bekannt. Sie hatten zulange auf Escalonde zusammen gekämpft, um Zweifel an ihrer Ernsthaftigkeit bei ihm zu nähren. Er war sogar beeindruckt genug, um ihr die ersten Stunden des Rückweges nicht länger mit seinen Fragen zu nahe zu kommen. Sie war unendlich dankbar dafür. In großer Stille fanden die Pferde auch ohne ihr Dazutun den Rückweg durch den Hellen Wald, der nur scheinbar für die Dauer des Winters in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen war. Ayla war zu sehr mit den Elben vertraut, um die heimlichen Beobachter nicht zu entdecken, die aufmerksam ihren Weg verfolgten. Wie Andoris hatten auch diese ihre Kleidung den Farben dieser Jahreszeit angepasst. Wer sie nicht kannte, hätte sie nicht in den Baumkronen und den Tiefen des Waldes entdeckt.

Ithuris-Elben und Haldir treu ergeben. Sie folgten Haldir, sie folgten Elrond und auch Ayla folgten sie inzwischen. Vor wenig mehr als einem Jahr wäre es noch undenkbar gewesen. Sehr vieles wäre damals undenkbar gewesen.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich bei ihm entschuldigen."

Sie schloss kurz die Augen. Besonders undenkbar wäre allerdings gewesen, dass sie freiwillig in Begleitung des redseligsten Elben Arenors unterwegs war. „Andoris, ich bitte dich wirklich, mich damit zu verschonen. Du hast vielleicht seine Seele eine Zeitlang davon abgehalten, ihren Weg anzutreten, aber ich habe ihm immerhin einen Dolch ins Herz gerammt."

Erschrocken schnappte er nach Luft. „So kannst du das nicht sagen, Ayla."

„So war es aber."

Eine Weile war das einzige Geräusch das Knirschen des Schnees unter den Hufen der Pferde. Es verstärkte sich, denn mit Anbrechen der Nacht sanken die Temperaturen und es fror wieder zu Eis, was in der strahlenden Wintersonne während des Tages angeschmolzen war. Der Winter war spät gekommen, aber mit tagelangem Schneefall und dann folgte eisige Kälte. Escalonde hatte es noch härter getroffen, wurde in Arengard berichtet. Hinter Temlars schützendem Ring verhungerten und erfroren die Bewohner ganzer Dörfer. Selbst die Bergherren hatten vor der Naturgewalt kapituliert und einen Großteil ihrer schwarzblütigen Drakan-Truppen nach Naubar, in ihre Festung Angram zurückgerufen.

„Hast du es bereut, Ayla? Ich meine, hast du jemals daran gedacht, dass du ihn vielleicht hättest gefangen nehmen und hierher zurückbringen sollen?"

„Das war deine letzte Frage zu Boyar", warnte sie ihn ernst. „Und nein, habe ich nicht."

Das war gelogen, aber er brauchte es nicht zu wissen. Zuviel Wein und nachlassende Anspannung hatten sie erst wenige Wochen zuvor in eine von Schuldgefühlen geplagte Jammergestalt verwandelt. Der Moment war allerdings nur kurz gewesen und außer einer einzigen Person hatte ihn niemand miterlebt. Es würde auch sonst keiner davon erfahren, Haldir war verschwiegen.

„Gut, dann werde ich mich auch nicht länger damit quälen", beschloss er nach kurzem Nachdenken und ein erleichtertes Lächeln brachte die strahlende Schönheit auf seine Züge zurück. „Lass uns schneller reiten, Schildmeisterin. Ich bin mir sicher, Awyne hat noch einen Becher heißen Gewürzwein für uns vorbereitet. Sie kann immer noch nicht verstehen, dass Elben nicht wirklich frieren. Solange sie Wein vorbereitet, klärt Gilawan sie auch nicht über ihren Irrtum auf."

_Danke, ihr Valar, Gnade ist euch also doch nicht fremd, _sandte sie einen stummen Dank an die Wesen, die ihr Schicksal bestimmten.

Sie hatte richtig geschätzt, der Abend war bereits in die Nacht übergegangen, als sie den Wald hinter sich ließen und über die sanften Hügel ritten, die zwischen dem Binnenland und der Küste mit Arengard lagen. Trotz des tiefschwarzen, klaren Himmels mit den glitzernden Lichtern der Sterne war es nicht dunkel. Der Schnee reflektierte Ithils Licht und hüllte alles in einen stillen Frieden, der nicht wirklich Bestand haben würde, sobald in wenigen Stunden wieder Anors Weg über den Bewohnern der Stadt begann, die von nur wenigen Lampen erleuchtet mit ihren so soliden, grauen Steinhäusern an der Zwischensee lag.

Vom ehemaligen Hafen, an dem nun das weiße Tor mit den ruhig brennenden Lichtschalen auf seinen beiden schlanken Wehrtürmen die Landbrücke zu Escalonde bewachte, führte eine breite Straße direkt hinauf zum Großen Haus. Diesen Weg nahmen sie jedoch nicht, sondern näherten sich von Osten über kleinere Wege zwischen den Häusern, in denen die meisten Bewohner Arengards bereits in tiefem Schlaf lagen, dem Sitz der Schildmeisterin aller Arenai.

Ayla atmete im Stillen auf, als sie die massige Silhouette des quaderförmigen Haupthauses und seiner kaum weniger massigen Nebengebäude erkannte. Der mehrstöckige Turm überragte es noch. Viele Traumwanderungen hatte sie dort oben in der höchsten Kammer überlebt. Der Turm war ein Zeichen ihrer Siege über ihre eigenen Ängste. Sein Anblick gab ihr immer Sicherheit und neue Zuversicht.

Als sie in den Innenhof ritten, hallte das Schrittgeräusch der Pferde laut von den schmucklosen Hauswänden wider und sofort kamen Stallhelfer angelaufen, um ihnen die Tiere abzunehmen und sie zu versorgen.

„Ich suche Awyne und Gilawan", rief Andoris und lief Richtung Küche davon.

Langsamer ging Ayla die breite Treppe zum Haupttor hinauf. Es ließ sich für einen Außenstehenden überraschend leicht und geräuschlos in den Angeln aufschieben und auch wieder schließen. Im schlimmsten Fall eines Angriffs auf Arengard war das Große Haus die letzte Bastion der Verteidigung. Es verstand sich von selbst, dass alle seine Zugänge jederzeit und vor allen Dingen schnell bewegt werden konnten.

„Du hast seine Begleitung also überlebt", stellte eine sehr vertraute Stimme aus dem Hintergrund der Eingangshalle fest.

„Wundere dich lieber, dass er es überlebt hat", erwiderte sie und begann, ihre Waffen und ihren Mantel auf einem Tisch nahe der Tür abzulegen. Sie würden sich später in ihrer Kammer einfinden. „Aber glaub mir, es war knapp für ihn. Viel fehlte nicht mehr und er hätte auf der Lichtung noch Boyars Lied angestimmt. Ich hätte ihm die Zunge rausgerissen."

„Das muss er wohl geahnt haben", schmunzelte Haldir. Er zeigte auf den von einem Bogen gekrönten Durchgang, der den Weg direkt zur Kaminhalle eröffnete. „Wir haben auf dich gewartet."

„Wir?" Sie wusste die Antwort zwar, aber es zögerte wenigstens diesen Moment noch etwas heraus.

Der Ausdruck in seinen Aquamarinaugen besagte, dass er sie durchschaute. Es fiel ihm ohnehin zu leicht, sie ärgerte sich jedes Mal darüber. „Elrond und ich. Unsere Besprechung heute Morgen ist ohne Ergebnis geblieben. Uns schien, du wolltest zunächst noch mit jemand anderem beratschlagen."

„Das wollte ich."

Haldir setzte sich in Bewegung und ihr blieb kaum eine andere Möglichkeit, als ihn zu begleiten. „War es hilfreich?"

„Er ist ein Maia und noch dazu einer, der wie ein Petai-Hirsch ausschaut. Was denkst du denn?"

„Also war eure Unterhaltung recht einseitig."

„Einseitig, kurz und das Ergebnis gefällt mir nicht."

Ihre Ankunft in der Kaminhalle enthob ihn einer Antwort. Ayla hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass sowohl er als auch Elrond sich am liebsten ausgerechnet in diesem Raum aufhielten, wenn sie in Arengard weilten und das taten sie zurzeit dauerhaft. Es war mittlerweile eine überaus elbische Kaminhalle, zu viele Möbel und Dekoration für ihren Geschmack. Nur den mächtigen Kamin konnten sie nicht verschönern. Er war hoch genug, dass selbst ein Elb von Haldirs Größe aufrecht darin stehen konnte, ohne jede Verzierung und in einem breiten Eisenkorb brannte ein helles Feuer.

„Ich weiß", amüsierte sich Haldir, als sie demonstrativ den Kragen ihrer Weste öffnete. „Arenai lieben die Kälte."

„Sie schadet aber den Büchern", ergänzte Elrond von einem der tiefen Sessel aus, die zur Linken der Eingangstür vor den deckenhohen Bücherregalen aufgestellt waren.

„Ich konnte noch nichts feststellen", grollte sie halbherzig.

Elrond deutete auf ein etwas welliges Buch, das neben ihm auf einem Tisch lag. „Ich schon."

„Solange man die Schrift noch lesen kann", meinte sie und ließ sich in einen Sessel in seiner Nähe fallen. Sie nickte nur, als Haldir fragend einen Silberkrug mit dampfendem Wein hochhielt. „Ihr wollt also mit mir den Zustand der Bücher diskutieren."

„Das wäre etwas, das ich sicherlich bevorzugen würde", lächelte Elrond. „Leider haben wir ein sehr viel ernsteres Thema, das am Morgen nicht zu einem Abschluss gebracht wurde."

„Ja."

„Ja?" Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja, was?"

„Ja, wir werden gegen die Bergherren in den Krieg ziehen und nein, ich bin nicht sehr begeistert davon." Sie verbrannte sich fast die Zunge an dem Wein, den Haldir ihr gereicht hatte, bevor er sich ebenfalls setzte. „Kocht Awyne neuerdings die Gewürze darin erst auf?"

„Lenk nicht ab!" meinte Haldir knapp. „Dieser Krieg ist unvermeidlich, Ayla."

„Das sagt wohl jeder, der einen beginnt." Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Vergiss diese Bemerkung. Es gefällt mir eben nicht, den Schutzring zu verlassen und wieder in dieses verfluchte Land zurückzukehren. Außerdem sind wir nicht stark genug. Angram liegt tief im Westen, der Nachschub wäre unser größtes Problem."

„Wir brauchen Verbündete." Elrond war von ihrem Einwand nicht überrascht. Sie hatte ihn schon mehrfach vorgebracht und nicht nur sie allein. „Und nach dem, was Dorian berichtete, haben wir sie wohl auch bereits gefunden."

Genau das hatte sie befürchtet. „Dorian ist hier?"

„Er kam heute Nachmittag", berichtete Haldir. „Die Breill und Levarin haben sich in den letzten Wochen im Land umgehört. Offenbar hat die Niederlage vor Taurhoss die Bergherren so in Zorn versetzt, dass sie noch schlimmer als zuvor sind. Erebions Licht sorgt dafür, dass die Menschen nun doch wieder Hoffnung haben, auch ein anderes Leben führen zu können."

Auch das hatte sie befürchtet. Dieser Stern, der den Nachthimmel Escalondes mit seinem Strahlen füllte, musste eine noch größere Wirkung haben als der riesige Wächterturm in Taurhoss. Erebion war auf ganz Escalonde zu sehen, Tirno nur für diejenigen, die sich dem Wald der Ihainym näherten. Sie gönnte dem Elben zwar, dass er nun seinen Platz so weit oben gefunden hatte, aber sie hätte sich gewünscht, dass er noch etwas gewartet hätte. Sie verstand es auch nicht. Sich darin zu verlieren, ein Stern zu sein, hätte sie niemals als Ausweg für sich akzeptieren können. Außerdem fehlte ihnen mit Sicherheit bald seine Kampfstärke, die er als Elb besessen hatte. Das war wohl das Ärgerlichste von allem.

„Noch sind sie zögerlich", berichtete Haldir weiter. „Wir werden sie endgültig überzeugen müssen."

„Werden wir das?" spottete sie mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Wir werden noch viel mehr tun müssen. Das sind Bauern, allenfalls damit vertraut, ihre Gehöfte gegen Räuberbanden zu verteidigen. Wirklich glorreiche Verbündete. Beim ersten Angriff der Drakan werden sie ihre Mistgabeln wegwerfen und türmen."

„Ihr habt noch weniger Vertrauen in die Sterblichen als Haldir", tadelte Elrond. „Bei der Schlacht am Waldrand haben sie doch wohl bewiesen, dass sie keine Feiglinge sind."

„Das waren Breill und Levarin", erinnerte sie ihn. „Kämpfer, keine Bauern. Erzählt mir von Mittelerde, Elrond. Waren die Menschen dort auch so gute Verbündete?"

Seine grauen Augen verdunkelten sich. Inzwischen wusste sie, dass Erinnerungen ihn nun überkamen. Nicht immer gute, so oft wechselten die Gefühle darin. „Zuletzt waren sie es wohl. Ihr könnt sie nicht mit uns vergleichen."

„Das habe ich gemerkt", schnaubte sie und stand auf. „Ich sage nur ‚Kopfgeld'. Sei es wie es ist, ich höre mir also morgen Dorians wundervolle Neuigkeiten über unsere zukünftigen Verbündeten an. Und nun entschuldigt mich, die Nacht ist nur noch kurz und ich befürchte, der neue Tag wird nicht so ruhig wie die davor."

Sie kam bis zum zweiten der sechs Stockwerke des Turms, bevor Haldir neben ihr auftauchte. Schweigend begleitete er sie bis zur Traumkammer im höchsten Stockwerk und ebenso still wartete er ab, bis sie sich der meisten ihrer robusten und vor allen Dingen kampftauglichen Kleidungsstücke entledigt hatte. Erst als sie sich nur noch in Hose und einem dicken Wollhemd auf ihr Bett fallen ließ, sprach er wieder.

„Warum tust du dich so schwer mit der Entscheidung?" fragte er von der tiefen Fensternische aus, in der er es sich bequem gemacht hatte.

„Du stellst Fragen, deren Antworten du bereits kennst", antwortete sie.

Ayla zog ein Bein an und lehnte sich gegen das hohe Kopfteil des Bettes. Anfangs war es ihr schwer gefallen, seine Anwesenheit hier in diesem Raum hinzunehmen. Genauso schwer, wie seine Nähe überhaupt. Das Gefühl einer Störung war vergangen, sie hatte sich an ihn gewöhnt, manchmal vermisste sie ihn sogar. Es verwunderte sie.

„Du solltest am besten wissen, dass der Tod nicht das Ende ist", spottete er freundlich.

Sie schnaubte leise. Haldir war der einzige, der dieses Thema überhaupt wagte, vor ihr anzusprechen. „In Alqualonde zu sterben war keine angenehme Erfahrung. Außerdem war es durchaus das Ende. Ich bin nicht irgendwann aus Mandos' Hallen zurückgekehrt und war die gleiche wie vorher."

„Wenn du als Teleri so gewesen wärst wie heute, hätte Feanor wohl kaum die Schiffe erlangen können."

„Nein, wir hätten ihn und seine ganze Sippe recht schnell ausgelöscht und dann hätte man wohl uns verbannt." Sie erinnerte sich an dieses Leben wie an die Erzählung einer Fremden, der Verlust ihres Bruders und all der anderen war jedoch der ihrige. Es schmerzte noch immer. „Es war gut so wie es geschehen ist."

Ein Funkeln ließ seine Augen beinahe heller glitzern als die Diamanten, die in den Baldachin ihres Bettes eingelassen waren. „Sie hätten dich wenigstens ein paar Fähigkeiten behalten lassen können."

„Fang nicht wieder damit an." Sie warf eines der Zierkissen nach ihm. Er wich ihm aus, schnell und fast beiläufig, genauso wie er sich auch im Kampf bewegte. Nur grinste er dann nicht so boshaft.

„Denk nicht, ich hätte es vergessen", meinte er. „Du wirst schwimmen lernen, Arenai, ob du willst oder nicht. Ich werde dich nicht irgendwann wieder aus einem Fluss ziehen, der dir nach dem Leben trachtet."

„Ein mordlustiger Fluss ist wohl mein geringstes Problem", murmelte sie und rutschte mit wachsender Müdigkeit in den Kissen herum. „Ich finde einfach, wir sollten noch warten und unsere Kräfte sammeln. Escalonde hat solange unter den Bergherren gelitten, dass einige Jahre mehr auch nichts mehr ausmachen."

Der Schlaf umfing sie von einem Moment zum anderen und seine Antwort hörte sie gar nicht mehr. Noch vor dem Morgengrauen schreckte sie wieder auf, gequält von den Bildern, die Albens grausame Erinnerungen in ihr hinterlassen hatten. Sie vermischten sich mit denen aus ihren Traumwanderungen und aus der Zeit vor ihrem Leben als Arenai. Blut und Tod verfolgten sie in ihrem Schlaf und nur die Gegenwart des Waldelben war für einige Stunden immer stark genug, sie wenn nicht ganz zu verdrängen, dann doch verblassen zu lassen.

Ayla betrachtete einen Moment den schlafenden Elben neben sich. Seine Träume mussten angenehm sein, so entspannt waren seine Züge, so entrückt der Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Es war gut, dass er diesmal nicht von ihrer eigenen Unruhe erwacht war, er würde in den kommenden Monaten alle Kraft brauchen. Geräuschlos glitt sie vom Bett, zog ihre Stiefel über und verließ dann die Kammer. Ihre Schritten führten sie hinauf auf die Spitze des Turms, die zinnenbewehrte Plattform, auf der man einst Agir nach seinem Tod gebracht hatte, damit er den letzten Weg antreten konnte.

Sie stutzte, als sie die einsame Gestalt bemerkte, die sich nach Osten gewandt hatte, wo der Sonnenaufgang in einem hellen Schimmer am Rande des Horizonts bereits zu erahnen war.

„Ihr stört nicht", sagte Elrond, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Eure Anwesenheit war niemals eine Störung für mich, also leistet mir ruhig Gesellschaft, Ayla."

Schweigend lehnte sie sich neben ihn an die Brüstung und ließ den Wechsel der Tageszeiten auf sich wirken.

„Es ist immer wieder ein Wunder", murmelte Elrond nach einer Weile versonnen. „So einfach, so unabänderlich und dennoch unbegreiflich."

„Ihr seid nicht hier, um das Wirken Iluvatars zu bewundern", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Versucht nicht, mich und Euch zu betrügen, Elbenlord."

Er wandte sich ihr zu und hob fragend eine Braue. „Und was denkt Ihr hat mich hergeführt?"

„Zu allererst denke ich, dass ich nicht die Richtige bin, um Eure Dämonen zu benennen und auch noch zu besiegen."

„Ihr haltet nicht viel von Mitgefühl, Schildmeisterin."

„Ich bin eine Arenai", erinnerte sie ihn ironisch. „Ihr wisst schon, ungehobelt, unfreundlich und immer den Finger in die Wunde."

„Vielleicht hat uns beide das gleiche hier heraufgeführt", sagte er. „Mit Eurem Einverständnis ist die Entscheidung für einen Krieg gefallen. Es ist nicht der erste, den ich erleben muss. Was auf uns zukommt, wird grausam werden."

Ayla machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Wahre Worte, Elrond, aber Ihr steht auch nicht hier oben, weil Euch die Zukunft Escalondes und Arenors das Gemüt umschattet."

Er drehte sich wieder von ihr weg. Ayla ging einen Moment durch den Kopf, dass sie die günstige Gelegenheit nutzen und das Thema einfach wechseln sollte. Andererseits war ein in seinen eigenen Gefühlen gefangener Kriegsherr genau das, was sie am allerwenigsten brauchen konnte. „Schuld, Elrond, das trieb Euch in dieser Nacht hier herauf. Eure eigene Zukunft lässt Euch nicht schlafen. Ihr habt eine Entscheidung getroffen, mit der Ihr jetzt nicht leben könnt."

Sie merkte, wie ihn Anspannung überkam. Seine Hände auf der Brüstung krümmten sich leicht zusammen, aber er sah sie weder an, noch sagte er ein Wort.

„Für wie dumm haltet Ihr mich eigentlich?" erkundigte sie sich sarkastisch. „Als Temlars Ring geschlossen wurde, wart Ihr glücklich. Hivia war glücklich. Jetzt hat sie sich nach Bremdal zurückgezogen und Euch begleitet ständig der Schatten einer Erinnerung."

„Und an was?" fragte er unnatürlich ruhig.

„Celebrian."

Er zuckte zusammen und fuhr zu ihr herum. „Ihr wisst nicht, wovon…"

„…wovon ich spreche?" ergänzte sie kühl. „Wir alle leben nach Gesetzen, die vor langen Zeitaltern geschaffen wurden. Eines davon habt Ihr durch die Bindung an Hivia gebrochen. Ihr seid nicht der Charakter, der damit umgehen kann, Lord Elrond."

„Aber Ihr könntet es?"

„Nein, keiner von uns kann es. Doch für mich stellt sich diese Frage auch gar nicht."

„Und was ratet Ihr mir?"

Das meinte er sicherlich nicht ernst. Eingehend forschte sie in seinen zeitlosen, jetzt so ernsten Zügen nach einem Zeichen von Ironie. Sie fand keines und das verstärkte das eisige Gefühl in ihrem Innern noch. „Fragt besser Temlar. Er ist ein Maia, seine Weisheit ist größer als die meine."

„Ich frage _Euch_, Schildmeisterin."

Diesmal war es an Ayla, seinen forschenden Augen auszuweichen und den Blick auf den Sonnenaufgang zu richten. Sie wusste genau, was sie ihm antworten würde. Mit ihren nächsten Worten zerbrach sie das Glück ihrer ältesten Vertrauten. „Folgt den Valar und ihrer Bestimmung für Euch. Wenn Hivia ein Bestandteil davon sein soll, werden sie es Euch wissen lassen. Solange dies nicht geschieht, bleibt Euch nur das Warten auf Valinor und auf Celebrian."

„Was ist, wenn wir Valinor niemals erblicken werden?" fragte er gequält.

Sie legte die Hand auf seinen Arm. Selbst durch den schweren Stoff seiner Robe konnte sie spüren, dass er so angespannt war, dass seine Muskeln leicht zitterten.

„Dann erwartet Euch eine einsame Ewigkeit, mein Freund", sagte sie sehr leise.

Er bedeckte ihre Hand mit der Seinen und schweigend beobachteten sie, wie sich der neue Tag mit seinem Licht die Welt eroberte. Mit jedem Stück, das sich die Sonne über den Horizont erhob, wurde es friedlicher um sie herum. Elrond kam zur Ruhe, sie konnte es spüren. Schließlich wandte er sich ihr zu, ein Abglanz seiner Trauer verblasste noch in seinen Zügen. Langsam neigte er den Kopf.

„Dorian wird uns nach dem Frühstück berichten, welche Verbündeten er gefunden hat. Hört es Euch mit der gleichen Unvoreingenommenheit an, die Ihr eben bewiesen habt, Schildmeisterin, auch wenn sie sich diesmal gegen Euch selbst richtet."

Damit ließ er sie stehen. Sie wartete noch einen Moment, bevor sie ihm folgte. Es war wieder so, wie es sein sollte. Der Elb hatte seinen Frieden mit den Valar gemacht, zahlte den Preis dafür, dass er ein Großer unter den Erstgeborenen war. Elrond von Arenor nahm den Platz ein, der ihm zugedacht war.

o

* * *

o

Die Hände scheinbar entspannt auf den Griff ihres Schwertes gelegt, beobachtete sie schweigend, wie sich die Gesandtschaft bereit zum Aufbruch machte. Allein schon dieser Begriff, den Elrond eher beiläufig benutzt hatte und der sich nun in allen Köpfen festgesetzt hatte. Gesandtschaft! Eine diplomatische Mission, um in den Weiten Escalondes ein paar halbwegs starke Gutsherrn auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und einen Feldzug gegen die Bergherrn vorzubereiten.

Ayla unterdrückte nur mühsam ein Stirnrunzeln. Dorians Schilderungen dieser Escalonder bereiteten ihr Unbehagen. Wer sich in diesen Zeiten dem Zugriff der Bergherren hatte entziehen können, musste entweder sehr geschickt oder sehr verschlagen sein. Es entsprach ihrer misstrauischen Natur, eher letzteres anzunehmen. Man hatte einmal ein Kopfgeld auf sie ausgesetzt und ‚Verbündete' sie ohne langes Zögern verraten. Nochmals wollte sie nicht in eine Falle gehen. Diesmal trugen sie zwar nicht eine solche Kostbarkeit wie den Silmaril bei sich, aber zu dieser Gesandtschaft gehörten immerhin vier Elben und das waren wie immer vier zuviel.

Ihre Blicke glitten zu Haldir, Andoris und Astardhil, die im Hof beisammen standen und sich offenbar prächtig amüsierten. Sie hätte es sich denken können, dass Haldir es sich nicht nehmen lassen würde, persönlich ihre zukünftigen Verbündeten in Augenschein zu nehmen. Außerdem hielt er von ihren diplomatischen Fähigkeiten höflich formuliert eher wenig. Eine durchaus zutreffende Einschätzung, die sie ihm nicht einmal übel nahm.

Der vierte Elb im Bunde war Elcaran, der bei Elrond auf der anderen Seite der Haupttreppe stand und in eine intensive Unterhaltung versunken war, die sicherlich den Inhalt seiner ledernen Umhängetasche zum Inhalt hatte. Elcarans unbestreitbare Neigung zum Heiler hatte in Elrond natürlich den entsprechenden Mentor gefunden und so war nun aus der erstaunlich ergiebigen Gürteltasche ein ungleich größeres Gepäckstück geworden, das die angewachsene Apotheke beinhaltete. Es war ein beunruhigender Gedanke, dass niemand Einwände gegen die Beteiligung eines angehenden Heilers an dieser Gesandtschaft hatte. Offenbar rechnete jeder damit, dass sie Elcarans Fähigkeiten brauchen würden.

Ayla seufzte leise. Ihr Weg würde sie tief nach Südwesten führen, in eine fruchtbare Gegend, in der ein halbes Dutzend Gutsherren einen eher losen Zusammenschluss winziger Kleinreiche geformt hatten, der unter Duldung der Bergherrn fortdauerte, solange sie sich nicht gegen sie stellten. Diese Escalonder hatten sehr viel zu verlieren und sie war sich nicht ganz klar, was sie ihnen als Gegenleistung dafür anbieten sollten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, dass Dorian zu ihr herüber schlenderte. Sie wandte sich ihm zu und hob die Brauen, weil ein boshaftes Funkeln in seinen gelben Wolfsaugen kaum zu übersehen war.

„Die Farbe macht aus dir einen völlig neuen Me...neue Schildmeisterin", grinste er, kaum war er bei ihr angekommen.

Ayla beugte sich zu ihm vor. „Möchtest du Escalonde wiedersehen?" raunte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Er zuckte leicht zurück. „Sicher..."

„Dann erspare mir jeden weiteren Kommentar zu dieser Bekleidung", ergänzte sie und genoss die Unsicherheit in seiner Miene, ob sie es wirklich ernst meinte. „Außerdem wirkst du eher wie ein übergroßer Schneehase denn ein Breill-Führer. Also solltest du zurückhaltend mit solchen Bemerkungen sein."

Dorian zupfte etwas an seinem weiß-grauen Pelzumhang herum, mit dem er eigentlich den Breill-Wölfen ähnlicher sah, die vor langer Zeit und aus unerklärlichen Gründen eine Verbindung zu seinem Volk eingegangen waren, als einem possierlichen Hasen. Er war ein guter, beherzter Krieger und sie schätzte ihn sehr. Jedoch nicht so sehr, dass sie sich von einem Sterblichen, der gerade ein Jahrzehnt des Erwachsenendaseins hinter sich gebracht hatte, Kommentare zu ihrer äußerst ungeliebten Kleidung gefallen lassen würde.

„Ich finde, du siehst aus wie die Königin des Winters!" Andoris war natürlich das kurze Intermezzo auf der großen Freitreppe nicht entgangen. Es entsprach seinem sonnigen Gemüt, eine derartige Bemerkung zu machen. Er meinte es gut, Andoris meinte es immer gut.

Haldir drehte sich kurz weg, seine Schultern zuckten verdächtig. Das würde er ihr büßen, er war immerhin der Hauptschuldige, dass sie nicht nur hellgraue, samtgefütterte Lederkleidung trug, sondern auch noch diesen weißen, pelzgefütterten Mantel. Ein Geschenk der Lady Elawen aus Ithuris, erst am Vortag eingetroffen und von Haldir vor aller Augen und unter dem schallenden Gelächter der Tischgesellschaft überreicht.

„Ich fühle mich wie eine wandelnde Schneewehe", knurrte sie verärgert in Richtung des jungen Elben. „Wir alle sehen so aus."

„Und es ist ein wahrhaft blendender Anblick", kommentierte Elrond mit leichtem Spott. „Escalonde liegt unter einer geschlossenen Schneedecke, verehrte Schildmeisterin, Ihr werdet diese Tarnung bald zu schätzen wissen."

Die im gleichen Moment dadurch vollendet wurde, dass die Stallhelfer neun ebenso weiße Pferde aus den Ställen führten. Ayla schloss gequält die Augen, sogar das Zaumzeug war aus weißem Leder und das Packpferd trug ihre Ausrüstung und den Proviant in eine weißgrau-gefleckte Decke eingeschlagen.

„Ich werde noch blind", murmelte Ayla und setzte mit einer wütenden Bewegung den Schwingenhelm auf, bevor sie sich Elrond zuwandte. Aller Spott und Ärger verließ sie wie ein flüchtiger Gedanke. „Wir werden in sechs Wochen zurück sein, Lord Elrond. Ich bitte Euch nochmals, den Schutzring unter keinen Umständen zu verlassen, auch wenn sich unsere Rückkehr verzögern sollte. Wenn Ihr wirklich meint, einen Suchtrupp ausschicken zu müssen, überlasst seine Zusammenstellung Drangar."

Er hob nur eine Braue.

„Ihr habt es zugesichert", erinnerte sie ihn leise. „Morcrist wartet nur auf eine derartige Gelegenheit."

„Ich habe Euch zugesichert, jede Entscheidung reiflich zu überdenken", korrigierte er sie. „Haltet Ihr mich für so unüberlegt, mich einfach so in die Hände des Feindes zu begeben?"

„Nein, Lord Elrond, Ihr seid sicher nie unüberlegt", seufzte sie ergeben.

„Dann vertraut mir, so wie ich Euch vertraue."

„Das beunruhigt mich am meisten." Sie nickte ihm nochmals knapp zu, bedeutete Elcaran, ihr zu folgen und stieg dann auf ihr Pferd. Die anderen waren bereits längst aufgesessen, es war Zeit.

Ihre Arenai machten so wenig Aufhebens um ihren Aufbruch wie immer. Nur kurze Blicke folgten ihnen, obwohl es kein Geheimnis war, dass es diesmal nicht nur ein Abstecher nach Taurhoss war, sondern über den Ring hinausgehen würde. Einige Kuriere begegneten ihnen auf dem Weg durch das zurzeit fast immer geöffnete weiße Tor und über die Landbrücke, die die Verbindung zu Escalonde darstellte. Der Weg nach Westen war allen Beteiligten inzwischen recht vertraut, auch wenn Ayla ihn seit ihrer Rückkehr vor einigen Monaten nicht mehr zurückgelegt hatte.

Geschützt durch den Ring, der sich in einem großen Bogen von einem Punkt südlich an der Küste rund um Taurhoss und dann wieder zurück zu einem Punkt an der nördlichen Küste zog, konnten sie völlig unbehelligt den stundenlangen Ritt bis zum Waldrand hinter sich bringen. Schon von weitem war die weiße Spitze des Wächterturms zu erkennen, der sich noch über die Mellyrn erhob und selbst wie eine unbelaubte Baumkrone erschien. Ayla erfüllte er jedes Mal mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen. Sie brauchten ihn, denn er hielt nun den Ring aufrecht. Die Beobachter waren bis auf wenige Ausnahmen nach Arenor zurückgekehrt. Dennoch beunruhigte sie diese Demonstration von Macht, die der Maia Oryn mit seiner Erschaffung gezeigt hatte. Ein Gutes hatte es jedoch – wenn es sie schon beunruhigte, wie mussten sich dann erst die Bergherren und ihre Drakan fühlen in seiner Nähe.

„Du lächelst boshaft", stellte Haldir fest, der neben ihr ritt. „Verrätst du mir den Grund?"

„Ich stelle mir gerade wieder Morcrists Gesicht vor, als er zum ersten Mal Tirno erblickte."

„Das dürfte recht schwierig sein, weil du nämlich nicht weißt, wie er aussieht."

„Wie Alben nehme ich an – eine schuppige Abscheulichkeit."

„Möglich."

Sie kamen nicht dazu, weiter über das Aussehen des Bergherren zu spekulieren, der für den ersten Angriff auf den Wald verantwortlich war, denn Andoris deutete verwundert auf eine Gruppe Sterblicher, die in der Nähe des Waldes ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. „Was sind das für Leute?"

„Flüchtlinge", erklärte Haldir und runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Es sind einige von ihnen mittlerweile angekommen. Elrond und Tox haben ihnen die Erlaubnis erteilt, sich in den Ebenen zwischen Taurhoss und Arenor anzusiedeln."

Und Ayla war dagegen gewesen, genauso wie diesmal auch Haldir.

„Einfach so?" staunte Andoris.

„Sie werden bewacht", grollte Dorian. „Breill und Levarin haben es übernommen, sie im Auge zu behalten. Tox meint zwar, sie hätten ihre Aufrichtigkeit allein schon dadurch bewiesen, dass sie durch den Ring treten konnten, aber wir trauen ihn besser nicht sofort."

„Sie müssen im Frühjahr diesen Platz ohnehin wieder räumen", sagte Haldir nicht ohne eine Spur von Schadenfreude. „Taurhoss wird beginnen sich auszudehnen."

Etwas, das bei einem Wald wie diesem recht schnell gehen konnte, sozusagen über Nacht. Ayla hatte eine Schwäche für Taurhoss mit seinen Mellyrn und auch für seine Bewohner. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde der Wald sich nicht nur etwas ausdehnen, sondern so schnell wie möglich über das ganze Landstück bis nach Arenor schieben und diese menschlichen Neuankömmlinge wieder abdrängen. Es gelang ihr einfach nicht, größere Sympathien für die Firimar zu entwickeln. Die Breill und Melja mit seinen Levarin mochten Ausnahmen sein, denen sie in fester Freundschaft verbunden war. Doch der Großteil der Sterblichen war ihr unangenehm bei ihrer bloßen Gegenwart. Selbst Haldir, der nun wirklich kein Freund der Zweitgeborenen war, hegte mildere Gefühle für sie als Ayla. Vielleicht war er auch schon zu sehr durch sein Leben in Mittelerde an ihre Unzuverlässigkeit und Schwäche gewöhnt, um sie so abstoßend zu finden wie Ayla selbst. Und an ihren Schmutz, Ayla schüttelte sich allein bei der Erinnerung daran. Ilúvatar, war diese Art unsauber!

Ein anderes Volk hingegen hatte einen festen Platz in ihrem Herzen und der erste von ihnen begegnete ihnen, kaum hatten sie den Waldrand hinter sich gelassen. Geräuschlos und gewandt wie eine Eidechse glitt Cric den Stamm eines Mallorn hinunter und blieb mitten auf dem Weg stehen.

„Mein Herz singt", deklamierte er mit seiner sanft flüsternden Stimme und klappte seinen langen, dürren Körper zu einer tiefen Verbeugung zusammen. „Ayla mit den Nebelaugen, ich habe meine kämpferische Freundin sehr vermisst."

„Cric, der beste Bogenschütze von ganz Taurhoss", erwiderte sie den Gruß lächelnd.

„Du schmeichelst mir, nun, nachdem Haldir auch hier ist", kicherte Cric mit einer weiteren Verbeugung in Richtung des Waldelben. „Ah, wie schön du wieder bist, Ayla. Die Farben des Winters lassen dich strahlen, auch wenn sie hier im Wald kaum zu finden sind."

Noch einer, der etwas gegen ihre übliche schwarze Kleidung einzuwenden hatte. Sie schnaubte leise und ignorierte Haldirs spöttisches Lächeln.

„Ich werde euch führen", sagte Cric fröhlich. „Wenn es euch auf eine Rast nicht ankommt, bringe ich euch bis zum Morgengrauen zum Hort, wo ihr mit Waldbeerenwein erwartet werdet. Prinz Iven verzehrt sich bereits vor Ungeduld."

„Ich habe ein Geschenk für ihn", warf Andoris erfreut ein. „Schade, dass er dich nicht begleitet hat."

Cric kicherte erneut und die lange Feder auf seinem kegelförmigen Hut wippte fröhlich. „Ich bot es ihm an, doch seltsamerweise wollte er die Reise in den Baumkronen nicht mitmachen."

„Er ist ein Zwerg", erklärte Andoris zur Verteidigung seines Freundes. „Zwerge mögen keine Höhen."

„Iven mag nicht einmal die Höhe eines Schemels", murmelte Haldir.

„Die meisten Schemel überragen ihn schließlich", ergänzte Ayla mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht", rief Andoris empört. „Iven reicht mir bis zur Brust."

„Wenn er auf einem großen Pony sitzt", nickte Haldir und ließ Heleloth wieder anreiten, um das Geplänkel zu beenden.

Cric hielt Wort. Er führte sie innerhalb weniger Stunden an ihren Bestimmungsort. Rund um die Lichtung des Horts hatten sich die Zelte der Elben, Weißzwerge und Levarin ausgebreitet. Sie entdeckten einige vertraute Gesichter unter den Neugierigen, die sich bei ihrer Ankunft einfanden. Es blieb wenig Zeit, alle zu begrüßen, denn Tox, der Lei der Ihainym erwartete sie bereits und niemand wäre auf den Gedanken gekommen, den uralten Ihainym auch nur eine Minute länger als nötig warten zu lassen.

o

* * *

o 


	2. Gesandte

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört Tolkien. Alles? – Nein, nicht alles, aber das, was ihm gehört, hab ich echt nur geliehen und gebe es auch wieder zurück.

**o**

**A/N:** Amélie hat wie immer gefindelt und dabei besonders sorgfältig gekämmt. Offenbar kappt auch ‚drei Punkte hintereinander'. Das dürfte der Grund sein, warum nicht gekennzeichnete Satzfragmente im letzten Kapitel aufgetaucht sind. Ich habe noch keine Ahnung, wie wir dieses Problem lösen.

o

**2. Kapitel: Gesandte**

o

Über der Ebene tobte seit zwei Tagen ein Schneesturm. Nicht der erste in diesem Winter und wohl auch nicht der letzte. Die Valar zürnten dem Land. Möglich war allerdings auch, dass das Land selber versuchte, die drohende Veränderung doch noch aufzuhalten.

Haldir gefiel allerdings die erste Variante besser. Zu ihr passte auch, dass der Sturm dem Wald nichts anhaben konnte. Wo die weißen Böen auf den unsichtbaren Ring trafen, der Taurhoss und das anliegende Arenor schützte, bauten sich die hartgefrorenen Flocken zu einer Wand auf, bevor sie schmolzen und zu Boden rutschten.

Taurhoss hingegen erlebte einen Winter, der sich wohl in nichts von denen der Jahrtausende davor unterschied. Schnee fiel nur wenig auf die Mellyrn, den weichen Waldboden erreichte fast gar keiner. Die goldenen Blätter der Bäume, die erst im Frühjahr fallen würden, wenn das neue Laub bereits sichtbar war, bewegten sich nur sacht in einer leichten Brise.

Auch von dieser war oben in Tirnos Krone nichts zu spüren. Völlige Ruhe umgab den Elb, der zum ersten Mal diesen Turm aufgesucht hatte. Er stand an einem der Hauptäste, die Hand auf den warmen, weißen Stein gelegt. Während seine Augen den Wald überblickten, suchten andere, feinere Sinne nach Zeichen, dass dieser gewaltige Turm einst ein Maia gewesen war, der niemals festere Formen als die eines Wasserstroms angenommen hatte. Oryn hatte all seine Macht und Kraft darin gelegt, diesen Turm aus sich selbst heraus zu erschaffen.

Ausgerechnet der Maia, der durch seine Natur die Veränderung so liebte, war nun ein festes, gewaltiges Bauwerk, strahlend weiß wie der Winterstein, in den er einstmals von Melkor gefangen genommen worden war. Er hatte ein Gefängnis gegen das andere getauscht, freiwillig diesmal, aber ein Gefängnis war es dennoch.

Unter Haldirs Hand schien sich Leben zur rühren. Er spürte eine nachsichtige Belustigung, die ein schwacher Abklang von Oryns immer so heiterem, lebhaftem Spott war.

_Es war kein Opfer, Waldelb_, machte sich der Maia Ulmos dann seinem Geist bemerkbar. _Und es ist auch nicht für eine Ewigkeit._

„Aber vielleicht für lange Zeit", murmelte Haldir, ohne den Blick von den Mellyrn zu nehmen.

_Was ist eine lange Zeit? Tausend Jahre sind für einen Menschen eine Ewigkeit, für dich nur ein Teil deiner Lebensspanne, den du bereits mehrfach zurückgelegt hast. Für mich sind tausend Jahre ein Wimpernschlag, ein Akkord in einer Melodie, wie du sie so herrlich noch nie vernommen hast._

„Du hast die Veränderung geliebt, Oryn", widersprach Haldir. „Jetzt bist du hier gefangen. Tausend Jahre können dann sehr lang werden."

„Findest du?"

Beim Klang der Stimme hinter ihm fuhr Haldir herum. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Oryns vertraute, gläserne Gestalt mitten in der Quelle erblickte, die im Boden der Krone entsprang. Der Maia machte eine übertriebene Verbeugung.

„Ich bin nicht völlig verändert", meinte er und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinen durchscheinenden Zügen. „Zwar kann ich den Wächterturm nicht mehr verlassen, aber die Quelle ist recht unterhaltsam. Sie kennt jedes meiner Kinder hier auf Escalonde und berichtet mir von allem. Sie kennt auch die Quellen auf Arenor und berichtet mir von dort."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln verließ Haldir den Platz am Rand des Turms und überquerte das ebene Kroneninnere, bis er am Rand des Quellbeckens stand. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass niemand dich zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammen kann."

Oryn zog eine Grimasse. „Melkor ist es eine Weile gelungen. Du solltest also vorsichtig mit dem Wort _niemand_ sein."

„Am Ende ist er an dir gescheitert", schmunzelte Haldir. „Wie gefällt dir deine Aufgabe als Wächter über die Lichtbringer und ihre Verbündeten?"

„Hast du deine Aufgabe also akzeptiert?"

„Hatte ich eine Wahl?"

„Die habt ihr immer, auch wenn es euch nicht klar ist." Oryn legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. „Nun, du vielleicht nicht. Du würdest dich niemals für die Dunkelheit entscheiden, auch wenn das Licht noch so schmerzlich ist. Da bist du wie viele, die auf Arenor endeten. Ihr seid wirklich Lichtbringer. Ihr tragt es in euch. Eure innere Schönheit ist beeindruckend."

„Zurzeit hilft es Escalonde nicht sehr viel", wechselte Haldir das Thema. Oryns offene Bewunderung war ihm mehr als unangenehm. „Hast du schon gehört, was wir vor uns haben?"

„Ihr wollt wieder hinaus." Oryn tauchte kurz in die Quelle, um sich sofort wieder an ihrem Rand genau neben Haldir zu erheben. Seine fließenden Umrisse zeigten nun einen hochgewachsenen Mann in schwerer Rüstung. „Das ist kein leichtes Unterfangen. Raynulf wird euch voller Misstrauen begegnen."

„Raynulf?"

„Der Reichsvogt des Südwestens. Er und seine Landvögte haben wie es scheint in den letzten Jahrhunderten ein besonderes Geschick entwickelt, den Bergherren zu dienen und sich dennoch ihre Unabhängigkeit zu bewahren." Oryn seufzte und kleine zittrige Wellen bewegten seinen Brustkorb. „Nur weil er mit euch redet, bedeutet dies nicht, dass er euch auch Unterstützung gewähren wird. Es wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit, ihn von einer Allianz zu überzeugen."

„Dorian drückte es hoffnungsvoller aus."

„Dorian ist ein Sterblicher und einer, der nun voller Glauben an eure Unbesiegbarkeit ist." Oryn machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Eine Spur Wassertropfen zog sich danach wie eine dunkle Perlenkette über Haldirs gefütterte, weiße Wildlederjacke. „Er glaubt, dass euch alles gelingen kann."

Ein Glaube, der wenigstens zurzeit wohl durch nichts zu erschüttern war, stellte der Waldelb kurz darauf fest, als er das Hüttendorf erreichte, das Arenors Verbündete ganz in der Nähe Tirnos auf dem Waldgrund errichtet hatten. Dorian hockte auf einer großen Kiste am Dorfrand und beobachtete erheitert die nicht sehr erfolgreichen Versuche Andoris', seinem Freund Iven die elbische Kunst des Schwertkampfes näher zu bringen.

Als der Sterbliche Haldir entdeckte, hob er grüßend die Hand, Zuversicht leuchtete aus seinen gelben Wolfsaugen. Haldir nickte nur wortlos und beschränkte sich ansonsten darauf, den reichlich ungleichen Übungskampf zu beobachten.

Es war beinahe lächerlich, wie der Zwerg versuchte, sich gegen die noch sehr zurückhaltenden Attacken des jungen Elben zur Wehr zu setzen. Er war ihm weder an Gewandtheit noch an Reichweite gewachsen. Wenn Andoris nur gewollt hätte, wäre Iven schon nach wenigen Atemzügen entwaffnet und besiegt gewesen. Doch der Waldelb hätte niemals das ohnehin zerbrechliche Selbstbewusstsein seines zwergischen Freundes verletzt. Außerdem half es wenig, den Zwerg so zu frustrieren und ihm jeden Glauben an sich zu nehmen. Sollten sie draußen im Land in einen Kampf verwickelt werden – und es gab kaum etwas, das Haldir weniger bezweifelte – brauchte Iven alles Selbstvertrauen, um ihnen eine Hilfe zu sein. Oder um wenigstens keine allzu große Last für seine Begleiter darzustellen.

Cric gesellte sich zu ihm. „Seine Tapferkeit ist groß, auch wenn seine Fertigkeiten sie wohl nie erreichen werden."

„Es reicht schon, wenn er sich nicht selber verletzt", seufzte Haldir und schenkte dem Ihainym einen fragenden Blick. „Du bist wohl nicht nur hier, um dir die Zeit zu vertreiben."

„Ihr seid alle so scharfäugig", kicherte Cric mit einem Augenzwinkern, um sofort wieder ernst zu werden. „Der Lei will dich sprechen. Er bittet dich in den Hort. Alleine, elbischer Freund der Ihainym."

„Alleine?" echote Haldir irritiert und unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zu den grüngolden gestreiften Zelten am Rande des Hüttendorfes, in denen die Gesandtschaft untergebracht war. Es waren Überbleibsel der Schlacht um den Wald vor einigen Monaten.

„Sie kann nicht mit", erklärte Cric etwas unbehaglich. „Was Lei-Tox dir zu sagen hat, ist nur für deine Ohren bestimmt."

„Diese Geheimniskrämerei gefällt mir nicht, Cric."

„Ich bitte dich dennoch, mich zu begleiten. Vertrau mir, Herr von Ithuris. Nichts Verwerfliches wird an den Worten sein, die Lei-Tox zu dir sprechen wird."

Haldir gab sich einen Ruck. Und selbst wenn, es war schließlich ihm überlassen, wenn er Ayla sofort davon unterrichtete.

Der Weg zum Hort der Ihainym führte durch die Kronen der Mellyrn. Haldir bewegte sich auf nur allzu vertrautem Terrain. Die Mellyrn mochten ihre Kronen hoch über dem Boden erstrecken, aber ihre Äste waren breit wie Feldwege und ineinander verflochten. Es war eine so ganz eigene Welt dort oben, die Haldir Zeit seines Lebens schon vertraut war. Taurhoss war dem Goldenen Wald sehr viel ähnlicher als Ithuris und dennoch auf eine eigene Art sehr fremd. So hätte der Goldene Wald sein können, wären nicht die Unbillen Mittelerdes immer über ihn hinweggefegt und so hätte er sein können ohne die doch immer ordnende Hand der Lady Galadriel.

Leichtfüßig und sicher bewegte sich Haldir hinter dem spinnengleichen Ihainym her, der noch ein Stück über ihm ganz andere Wege durch die Kronen fand. Natürlich nahm er sich zurück in der Geschwindigkeit, mit der er sich bewegte, denn selbst der Waldelb hätte diesem Geschöpf niemals wirklich folgen können. Bei aller Unruhe über die seltsamen Umstände des Gesprächs spürte der Elb dabei, wie er sich zusehends entspannte. Diese eine, von keinem Wort gestörte Stunde in den Mellyrn nahm viel von der Last weg, die sich in den vergangenen Monaten zu einem beinahe unüberwindlichen Berg aufgetürmt hatte.

Sehr viel zuversichtlicher als noch bei seinem Aufbruch erreichte Haldir die verwobenen Kronen, auf denen die Ihainym ihren Hort errichtet hatten. Die Begrüßung war freundlich wie immer und doch entging ihm nicht, dass auf dem einen oder anderen Ihainym-Gesicht der kaum merkliche Schatten von Kummer lag. Er schob es auf die zurückliegende Schlacht, in der die Leben von Ihainym und Mellyrn gleichermaßen hatten geopfert werden müssen. Beides schmerzte auch ihn zutiefst. Der Anblick der verbrannten Bäume, die noch immer am Waldrand lagen, schnitt jedes Mal tief in sein Herz.

Haldir folgte Cric durch die bunte Stadt aus schmalen, hohen Häusern bis sie die irgendwie baufällige Hütte des Lei im Zentrum erreichten.

„Er erwartet dich", erklärte Cric und hielt mit einer leichten Verbeugung den verblichenen Vorhang beiseite, hinter dem die vertraute Dämmerung des Hütteninneren lag. „Ich bleibe in der Nähe und wann immer du zu deinen Freunden zurückkehren willst, werde ich zur Stelle sein."

„Ich finde den Rückweg schon", erklärte Haldir unwillkürlich.

Der Ihainym blinzelte ihm mit seinen leuchtenden Kupferaugen fröhlich zu. „Das weiß ich doch, Haldir von Ithuris. Aber ich bin so gerne in deiner Gesellschaft."

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln ging Haldir an ihm vorbei. Im ersten Moment erschien alles so wie er es auch bei seinen zurückliegenden Besuchen kennen gelernt hatte. Viele Möbelstücke gab es nicht, einige Körbe an den Wänden aufgereiht, die schmale Leiter, die in den ersten Stock hinaufführte und im Hintergrund des Raumes der von Sitzkissen umgebene sehr niedrige Tisch. Dort, halb verborgen im Rauch der Lichtschalen, saß Tox, der Lei der Ihainym. Erst vor wenigen Tagen war Haldir mit den anderen hier gewesen, ihm war nichts Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen. Wie eine riesige Heuschrecke hockte der Lei mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Boden, in eine bunte Decke gehüllt und mit den zwei langen Federn an seinem Kegelhut, die seine Ähnlichkeit mit einem Insekt noch verstärkten.

Doch nun spürte Haldir mit jedem Schritt, der ihn näher an dieses uralte Geschöpf brachte, eine seltsame Stimmung, die den Raum füllte und ihn gefangen nahm. Zögerlich ließ er sich auf einem der Kissen nieder und musterte forschend sein Gegenüber.

„Waldbeerenwein?" erkundigte sich Tox nach geraumem Schweigen mit der ihm so eigenen knisternden Stimme. „Du kannst ihn unbesorgt trinken."

Bei dem inzwischen schon zur Gewohnheit gewordenen Spruch lächelte Haldir etwas. „Danke, dein Wein ist immer sehr gut."

„Gelegentlich beruhigt er über alle Maßen", kicherte der Ihainym heiser. Er griff neben sich und stellte dann einen großen Holzbecher mit dunkelrotem Fruchtwein vor Haldir auf den Tisch. Ein leichtes Zittern seiner Finger verursachte winzige kreisförmige Wellen auf der Oberfläche der Flüssigkeit.

Haldir runzelte die Stirn, nahm jedoch nur stumm die Erfrischung an und trank einen großen Schluck. „Du wolltest also mit mir sprechen. Allein..."

„Als ob das wirklich möglich wäre", spottete der Lei freundlich. Er legte den Kopf etwas schief, die Federn wippten und er blinzelte langsam. „Du wirst an sie weitergeben, was ich dir nun erzähle. Ja, das wirst du wohl."

„Ich habe keinen Grund, es nicht zu tun."

„Woher willst du das wissen, Lichtbringer?" lautete die spöttische Gegenfrage. „Bist du so klug und weise, dass nichts mehr dich überraschen kann? Auch du hast Geheimnisse, die du mit niemandem teilst."

Haldir behielt seine unbeteiligte Miene bei. Er kannte Tox inzwischen gut genug, um sich nicht provozieren zu lassen. „Überlass das mir."

„Alles überlasse ich dir." Tox seufzte vernehmlich. „Ja, du wirst es an sie weitergeben, sie muss es wissen. Aber nicht sofort, glaube mir, Elb, manches braucht seine Zeit, um zu reifen. In dir. Bedenke es gründlich. Erst wenn du dich entschieden hast, werden die Dinge ihren Lauf nehmen."

„Ist das eine Warnung?"

„Warum sollte ich dich warnen?" Der Ihainym machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Du brauchst weder Rat noch Warnung von mir."

„Dann solltest du mir langsam erzählen, was dich so beschäftigt."

„Das werde ich", murmelte der alte Anführer der Ihainym versonnen. „Gewähre mir deine Aufmerksamkeit und auch dein Herz, Haldir von Ithuris. Ein Opfer oder ein Geschenk, am Ende kannst nur du allein es erkennen."

„Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich es hören will, Lei-Tox."

„Natürlich willst du es", war die belustigte Antwort. „Alt und erfahren magst du ja sein, Herr Elb, aber deine Neugierde ist nicht verschwunden über die Jahrtausende. Die Valar hätten dich nicht hergeschickt, wenn dieses Leben keine Wunder und Fragen mehr für dich hätte."

Es brachte wirklich nichts, ihn zu drängen. Der Ihainym hatte seinen eigenen Fluss der Zeit und so ließ sich Haldir einfach davon mittragen. In der Ruhe der Hütte, in ihrer nach Kräutern und Rauch duftenden Dämmerung verließ die Anspannung ihn und er wartete geduldig, dass Tox von dem zu sprechen begann, was ihm offenbar das Wichtigste war.

Stunden lauschte er dem sanften Flüstern, mit dem der Ihainym die Geschichte seiner Bäume und seines Volkes vor Haldirs Augen lebendig werden ließ. Tox berichtete von der Vergangenheit und auch von der Zukunft, die für ihn kein Geheimnis zu sein schien. Am Ende schließlich kehrte wieder Schweigen ein. Elb und Ihainym versanken für eine Weile in ihren eigenen Gedanken, bis der Lei einen Seufzer ausstieß.

„So kennst du nun alles und doch nur einen Bruchteil, Herr des Hellen Waldes, den meine Augen so sehr zu sehen wünschen. Bewahre es in deinem Herz und treffe die Entscheidung, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist."

Eine kurze Handbewegung und Haldir war entlassen. Ein sehr nachdenklicher Waldelb verließ dann die Hütte und blinzelte überrascht hinauf zum Nachthimmel. Er hatte gewusst, dass er lange bei Tox gesessen hatte, doch trotzdem war ihm die Zeit kürzer erschienen. Wortlos nickte er Cric zu, der wie versprochen ganz in der Nähe auf einer Bank vor einem der anderen Häuser geduldig gewartet hatte und sie machten sich beide auf den Rückweg. Haldir stand nicht der Sinn danach, sich mit dem Ihainym zu unterhalten und dieser akzeptierte dies ohne weiteres. Er brachte den Elb, der entgegen seiner Worte nun doch einen Führer benötigte, da er noch immer bei dem war, was ihm der Lei erzählt hatte und nicht auf den Weg achtete, sicher bis zu den Zelten, in denen die meisten Bewohner schon in tiefem Schlaf lagen. Cric verabschiedete sich mit einer Verbeugung, die bereits die Zeichen der Zukunft in sich trug und verschwand dann zwischen den mächtigen Mellyrnstämmen.

Ohne Überraschung entdeckte Haldir Aylas entspannte Gestalt in einem der Segeltuchstühle vor ihrem gemeinsamen Zelt. Sie deutete wortlos auf den zweiten Stuhl neben sich und reichte ihm einen Becher mit Wein.

„Ich war bei Tox", erklärte er, nachdem sie beide eine Weile friedlich zusammengesessen hatten.

„Das dachte ich mir", kam die ruhige Antwort. „Willst du darüber reden?"

Wollte er das? Haldir lauschte in sich hinein. „Nein, nicht jetzt. Es ist noch zu früh."

Er spürte ihren fragenden Blick und wandte sich ihr zu. Erebion hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für die Arenai gehabt, daran hatte sich auch als Stern nichts geändert. Sein Licht spielte mit ihren marmorblassen Zügen und ließ ihre Augen wie flüssiges Silber schimmern. Quecksilber, denn plötzlich trat ein mutwilliges Funkeln hinein.

„Also wieder einer dieser Momente", meinte sie voller Spott.

„Momente?" echote er, obwohl ihm bereits klar war, worauf sie hinauswollte.

„Du weißt schon...die Momente, in denen wir uns immer wünschen, dieser verdammte Winterstein mit Oryn darin wäre nie gefunden worden."

„Es kränkt mich, dass du solche Momente kennst, mein Herz." Haldir verschloss die letzten Stunden tief in seinem Geist. Er würde sich später damit befassen, jetzt interessierte ihn nur noch die Elbin an seiner Seite. Ihnen blieb selten genug Zeit für diese ungestörte Nähe.

„Ebenso viele wohl wie du", meinte sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

„Du wünscht dir also dieses einsame, freudlose Leben in Arengard zurück?" Haldir streckte die Hand aus und fuhr mit der Fingerspitze den Schwung einer ihrer blauschwarzen Locken nach. „Langeweile, schlechtes Essen und einsame Nächte?"

Sie runzelte scheinbar überlegend die Stirn. „Du hast wohl Recht. Das Essen war früher eindeutig schlechter."

„Und deine Nächte?" fragte er mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen.

„Ruhiger", lachte sie leise. „Viel ruhiger."

„Zuviel Ruhe schadet der Seele. Das weiß doch jeder."

Ihre Antwort wurde nie ausgesprochen. Sie bemerkten beide gleichzeitig, dass etwas die friedliche Atmosphäre des Zeltlagers störte. Haldir konnte nicht einmal genau erklären, was ihn aufmerksam machte, doch es war da. Die Veränderung, die von einem Atemzug zum anderen auch bei Ayla dazu führte, dass sie wieder ganz die Schildmeisterin der Arenai war, bewies ihm, dass er sich nichts einbildete.

„Ich hätte nicht von Ruhe reden sollen", murmelte er freudlos, bevor er sich erhob.

Ayla zuckte nur kurz die Schultern und verschwand im Zelt. Kurz darauf war sie wieder da, ihrer beider Schwertgürtel in der Hand. Haldir hob die Brauen, nahm aber seine Waffe und legte sie an.

„Überraschungen auf Escalonde sind niemals nett und friedlich", erklärte Ayla und rückte Tirno zurecht. „Aber tröste dich, so schlimm wird es wohl nicht werden, sonst hätte ich auch noch deinen Bogen mitgebracht."

Sie brauchten wirklich nicht lange zu warten. Ayla hatte gerade Stellung an Haldirs linker Seite bezogen, als zwischen den Zelten drei Gestalten aus der Dunkelheit auftauchten. Einer davon war eindeutig ein Ihainym, die zweite bekannte Gestalt einer von Dorians Breill. Interessant war nur der Dritte, den die beiden zwischen sich führten.

Haldir unterdrückte einen Seufzer, während das Trio langsam näher kam. Warum waren sie sich immer so ähnlich, diese Sterblichen? Nicht nur das heruntergekommene Äußere des Neuankömmlings glich dem vieler anderer, denen er schon begegnet war, auch der trotzige Gesichtsausdruck sprach mal wieder Bände.

„Ich riech ihn bis hierher", murmelte neben ihm Ayla kaum hörbar. „Hoffentlich hat er einen guten Grund, mitten in der Nacht zu stören oder ich lass ihn im nächsten Weiher ertränken."

Ein leichtes Räuspern musste Haldirs Drang verdecken, laut aufzulachen. Mittlerweile liebte er ihre bösen Kommentare regelrecht. Allerdings war ihm dabei auch immer klar, dass die Arenai an seiner Seite nur selten wirklich Scherze machte. Bei ihr war durchaus damit zu rechnen, dass sie solche Ankündigungen auch in die Tat umsetzte.

„Wir haben ihn am Waldrand aufgegriffen", verkündete der Breill, kaum war die Gruppe bei ihnen angekommen und stieß den Sterblichen etwas auf sie zu. „Er behauptet, eine Nachricht zu haben."

„Das behaupte ich nicht nur!" fauchte sein Gefangener wütend und riss seinen Arm aus dem Griff des Breill los. „Ich will euren Anführer sprechen."

Ayla machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich auch nur einen Fingerbreit zu rühren. Nicht, dass Haldir ihre Überlegungen nicht erahnte. Im gleichen Moment, in dem er das erste Wort sprach, würde dieser Sterbliche wissen, dass alle Gerüchte, die ihm bislang zu Ohren gekommen waren, der Wahrheit entsprachen. Es war der Klang der Elbenstimmen, der noch immer den größten Eindruck auf die Escalonder machte. Die Arenai sprachen etwas rauer, auch wenn es immer noch im Vergleich zu den Escalondern wie Musik klang. Eines allerdings war ihm in den vergangenen Wochen aufgefallen. Selbst wenn Ayla es nicht erkannte, doch ihre Art zu sprechen hatte sich verändert, war weicher und melodischer geworden. Nicht sehr viel, aber durchaus bemerkbar.

„Ich habe eine Nachricht", rief sich ihr später Gast wieder in sein Gedächtnis zurück.

Haldir neigte etwas den Kopf zur Seite. „Und von wem, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Sein Gegenüber zuckte leicht zusammen und starrte ihn einen Moment fassungslos an. „Lichtbringer", hauchte er dann.

„Wie immer", murmelte Ayla etwas gereizt.

Der Escalonder fasste sich überraschend schnell wieder. Dabei war er noch recht jung, wie Haldir nach einem genaueren Blick auf sein schmales, von einigen Schmutzschichten und den Zeichen der Entbehrung entstelltes Gesicht feststellte. Jünger als Dorian mit Sicherheit, kein Knabe mehr, aber auch noch kein Mann mit großen Erfahrungen.

„Reichsvogt Raynulf schickt mich", knurrte der Junge und nahm irgendwie Haltung an. „Ich soll euch führen."

„Tatsächlich?" meinte Haldir und gestattete sich ein spöttisches Lächeln. „Der Reichsvogt muss uns sehr schätzen, wenn er eine derartige Eskorte bereitstellt."

„Mehr Männer wären zu auffällig", war die beleidigte Antwort. „Die Bergherren sind sehr misstrauisch in diesen Tagen. Nur der harte Winter, der die Drakan in ihren Garnisonen hält, schützt uns noch."

Das entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Logik. Haldir nickte langsam. „Wir wollten morgen aufbrechen."

Einen Moment schien der erschöpfte Bote zu verzweifeln. Wann hatte er wohl das letzte Mal wirklich Ruhe gefunden? Es musste Tage, wenn nicht Wochen her sein. Haldir tauschte einen Blick mit Ayla. Sie schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Was brachte ihnen ein Führer, der sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte?

„Aber es gibt noch anderes zu regeln, deswegen mussten wir die Abreise auf den folgenden Tag verschieben", ergänzte Haldir also ruhig.

Die Erleichterung ließ den Escalonder beinahe taumeln. Der Ihainym hinter ihm streckte bereits die Hand aus, um ihn zu stützen, doch er fing sich wieder. Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und er deutete überraschend eine Verbeugung an.

„Ich bin Fenvar", erklärte er dann. „Und ich werde dich und deine Begleiter sicher bis nach Ragnar, dem Sitz meines Herrn bringen."

„Willkommen in Taurhoss", erwiderte Haldir mit einer leichten Neigung des Kopfes. „Ich bin Haldir von Ithuris und das hier ist Ayla von Arenor, die Schildmeisterin der Arenai. Wir führen die Gesandtschaft gemeinsam."

Ein überraschter Blick aus samtbraunen Augen wanderte zu Ayla, die ihn mit der ihr eigenen Kühle und Herablassung erwiderte. „Wir hörten von dir, Herrin. Du hast Alben vernichtet."

„Wenn du es sagst", meinte sie nur und wandte sich dann an den Breill bei Fenvar. „Besorg ihm ein Quartier und etwas zu Essen. Ich will nicht erleben, dass er uns hier gleich vor die Füße fällt."

Bevor Fenvar protestieren konnte, hatten ihn seine zwei Bewacher gegriffen und brachten ihn wieder weg. Haldir und Ayla warteten, bis die Schatten der drei zwischen den Zelten verschwunden waren.

„Ein Führer also", meinte Ayla schließlich mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. „Und so ein außergewöhnliches Exemplar. Raynulf muss uns wirklich schätzen."

„Was hattest du erwartet? Fanfaren und Blumenmädchen?"

„Mach es nicht noch schlimmer, Waldelb. Ich finde, wir sollten das ganze Unterfangen absagen."

„Warum bin ich jetzt nicht überrascht?" schmunzelte er und streckte ihr die Hand hin. Sie ergriff sie und ließ sich in seine Arme ziehen. „Lass uns schlafen gehen, Ayla. Das werden anstrengende Wochen, die noch vor uns liegen."

o

o

Es war ein Versehen.

Es musste einfach ein Versehen sein, denn eine andere und vor allen Dingen vernünftige Erklärung fiel ihm beim besten Willen nicht ein. Und er überlegte schon eine ganze Weile. Stunden bereits, in denen sich sein Körper von einer ungeheuren Schwäche zu erholen versuchte, die diese doch recht abrupte Reise verursacht hatte.

Wenigstens lag er nicht mehr auf dem Rücken und starrte gegen die Eisdecke mit ihren bläulichen Schattenspielen, während das Eis unter ihm langsam schmolz und ihn in einem See klaren Wassers irgendwann zu ertränken drohte. Nein, er hatte inzwischen wieder genug Kraft gesammelt, sich auf seine Ellbogen aufzurichten und an der Wand hochzuschieben. Ebenfalls aus Eis, was auch anderes…

Mit einem müden Blinzeln starrte er auf seine ausgestreckten Beine, in die ebenfalls langsam das Leben zurückkehrte. Probehalber versuchte er, die Zehen zu bewegen und tatsächlich, diesmal gehorchten sie. Wenn es so weiterging, konnte er sich in einer guten Stunde wahrscheinlich endlich auf seine Beine erheben und diesen eisigen Ort verlassen, der herzlich wenig über den Platz aussagte, an dem er nun gelandet war.

Escalonde, die verlorene Melodie, der Name hatte wohl recht verheißungsvoll geklungen und er wäre nicht er selbst gewesen, wenn er Gandalfs so freundlich vorgebrachtes Angebot nicht angenommen hätte, einem alten Freund eine Botschaft zu überbringen, die eigentlich nur geeignet war, Kummer hervorzurufen. Irgendein Hintersinn musste den Maia jedoch außer Kummer bewegt haben, denn er hatte die ganze Zeit so verschmitzt gelächelt, als er ihm davon erzählte.

Seinen Händen erging es jedenfalls sehr viel besser als seinen Füßen, fiel ihm auf. Er verschränkte die langen, schlanken Finger ineinander, um ihre Beweglichkeit zu erhöhen. Dann spannte er die Muskeln seiner Arme an und stellte fest, dass die gewohnte Kraft auch dorthin zurückkehrte. Das war sehr gut, denn es gefiel ihm gar nicht, sogar zu schwach zu sein, ein Schwert zu halten. Nicht etwa, dass er eines bei sich führte. Jedenfalls hatte er noch keines entdeckt.

Diese Eishöhle war absolut leer und auch nicht besonders groß. Ihm direkt gegenüber war der Ausgang, kaum mehr als ein niedriges rundes Loch mitten in einer weißgläsernen Mauer. Der Ausblick aus diesem winzigen Ausschnitt versprach nicht gerade Abwechslung. Dahinter war es weiß, grauweiß wie bei einem Schneesturm.

Gandalf hätte ihm ruhig erzählen können, dass Escalonde unter Eis verborgen lag. Aber vielleicht galt das für Arenor ja nicht. Denn dorthin sollte ihn sein Weg führen, dort musste er die Botschaft überbringen. Wenn er jemals wieder laufen konnte, hieß das. Er zog die Beine an und unterdrückte nur mühsam einen triumphierenden Laut, als ihm das sogar recht schnell gelang. Eine Weile saß er einfach nur da, mit angezogenen Knien und düsteren Gedanken.

Es wäre klüger gewesen, sich noch etwas Bedenkzeit auszubitten oder nach den genauen Einzelheiten zu fragen, unter denen seine Reise beginnen sollte. Stattdessen auf Manwes Weisheit und Großzügigkeit zu vertrauen, war diesmal nicht unbedingt gut gewesen. Weise war Manwe unbestritten, zumeist auch großzügig, wer konnte dies besser wissen als er, aber er hatte einen eigentümlichen Sinn für Humor. Man brauchte nur seinen Maia Gandalf ansehen, der sich so an diese Form gewöhnt hatte, dass er sie wohl bis zum Ende aller Tage nicht mehr ablegen würde.

_Sehr unüberlegt, einfach zuzustimmen_. Jetzt saß er hier in dieser Höhle und kannte nur die Himmelsrichtung, in die er sich wenden musste, wenn es ihm denn dann endlich gelungen war, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Ein Unterfangen, das er nun weiter vorantrieb. Er zog die Beine unter seinen Körper, stützte sich mit den Händen ab und versuchte, sich hochzustemmen. Eis war nicht gerade der beste Untergrund für eine derartige Unternehmung. Leise fluchend kam er dennoch hoch, bis er mit zitternden Gliedern dastand, den Rücken noch an die Wand gelehnt und leicht nach vorne gebeugt. Die Haare fielen über seine Schulter, klatschnasse Flechten, die solange nicht trocknen würden, bis er endlich aus der Höhle mit ihrem inzwischen von seiner Körperwärme halbangetauten Boden heraus war.

„Gandalf, du Bastard!" fluchte er leise und mit etwas heiserer Stimme. Dennoch war es gut, endlich mal ein Geräusch zu hören. Diese Welt schien ungewöhnlich still.

Seinem Gleichgewichtssinn traute er noch nicht genug, die wenigen Schritte quer durch die Höhle einfach so zurückzulegen. Also tastete er sich mit wackligen Beinen dicht an der Wand entlang, rutschte einige Male beinahe ab und vernahm in aller Deutlichkeit seinen schnellen Herzschlag, als er endlich bei der runden Öffnung in der Eiswand angekommen war, hinter der Escalonde auf ihn wartete. Er hasste diese Schwäche. Wie ein gebrechlicher Greis, wie ein Sterblicher fühlte er sich.

Wie sollte er es jemals bis nach Arenor schaffen? Gandalf traute er zu, dass er ihn an der entferntesten Stelle abgesetzt hatte, nur um sich über seine Anstrengungen aus der Ferne Valinors zu amüsieren. Wenigstens Waffen wären nett gewesen oder auch etwas Nahrung, um sich zu stärken. Wasser war nun nicht erforderlich, nicht bei den Unmengen von Schnee und Eis hier. Aber _irgendetwas_ hätte man ihm schon mitgeben können!

Ungeachtet der Lächerlichkeit dieser Haltung ließ er sich auf alle viere nieder. Hier war keiner, der sich über ihn lustig machen konnte. Gar keiner! Das zumindest war ihm in dem Moment klar, in dem er den Kopf durch die Öffnung steckte. Gandalf würde ihm das hier büßen. Vorausgesetzt, er kam jemals nach Valinor zurück. Im Moment standen die Aussichten allerdings nicht sehr gut.

„Melde dich nie wieder freiwillig, Glorfindel!" stieß er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Mit leichtem Schaudern betrachtete er die trostlose Schneewüste, die sich vor ihm erstreckte. Weit und breit kein Baum, kein Strauch, nicht einmal ein Felsen, um die Eintönigkeit zu unterbrechen. Nur Schnee und Eis. Wobei selbst das nicht unbedingt ein erfreulicher Anblick war. Glorfindel ließ eine Hand langsam über die verharschte Schneedecke gleiten und wunderte sich, warum die sonst so blendend weißen Kristalle hier seltsam stumpf und leblos wirkten. Ahnungsvoll legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und sah hinauf zu diesem fremden Himmel, der sich über der Einöde erstreckte.

Lange ertrug er den Anblick nicht. Nach dem strahlenden Blau, das die Schönheit Valinors bis in unendliche Höhen ergänzte, war dieses hoffnungslose Grau ein umso größerer Schock. So trostlos war dieser Himmel in seinem Bleigrau, dass Glorfindel heftig schlucken musste, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Was hatte diese Welt verbrochen, damit gestraft zu werden?

Er fing sich sehr schnell wieder. Über das Leid Escalondes konnte er klagen, wenn seine eigene Lage nicht mehr ganz so schlecht war. Glorfindel ruhte sich noch eine Weile aus und richtete sich dann auf. Er stand direkt neben einer beeindruckenden Wand aus Eis, einem riesigen Gletscher ähnlich, der diesen Teil des Landes wohl von dem dahinter völlig trennte. Selbst der Elb konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass man diese Wand bezwingen konnte. Vor ihm war die Ebene aus Schnee, die scheinbar ins Nirgendwo führte. Viele Optionen hatte er nicht.

Er musste nach Osten und so setzte er sich langsam und zunächst mit stockenden Schritten in Bewegung, immer mit dem Eiswall zu seiner Linken und dem weißen Nichts zu seiner Rechten. Die Kälte machte dem Vanya nur wenig, ihn beschäftigten düstere Gedanken über das Schicksal seines Freundes. Schon als Elrond plötzlich von dem Schwanenschiff verschwunden war, hatte Glorfindel befürchtet, dass die Reise nach Valinor doch nicht seine letzte sein würde. So sehr er die unsterblichen Lande liebte, so sehr liebte er auch seine Freunde und Familie. Er hätte niemals Ruhe gefunden, ohne Elronds Verbleib aufgeklärt zu haben.

Die letzten zwei Jahre hatte er mit Nachforschungen verbracht und Überraschendes erfahren: nicht alle erreichten Valinor, die dorthin aufbrachen und manche gelangten dorthin, die schon vor Jahrtausenden ihre Reise angetreten hatten. Letztere schwiegen, ihre Erinnerung schien seltsam verschwommen an eine Zeit in Licht und Frieden an einem Ort, den niemand sonst erwähnte.

„Elrond, mein Freund", seufzte Glorfindel leise und ließ sich zu einer Rast nieder. „Kein Wunder, dass es dich hierhin gezogen hat. Du warst schon immer eine Ausnahme."

Einige Stunden hatte er durchgehalten und war recht erleichtert, dass nun das bleierne Licht sich verdunkelte. Die Nacht würde ihm neue Kraft geben, seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Nicht lange danach krümmte sich Glorfindel unter der bitteren Enttäuschung zusammen, die ihm diese Welt erneut bereitete. Dunkelgrau spannte sich der Nachthimmel über ihm. Er hätte nur mühsam diesen Anblick verkraftet, wenn nicht an einem Punkt weit im Osten ein Licht am Himmel zu erkennen gewesen wäre.

Glorfindel konzentrierte sich trotz der Müdigkeit, die seine Augen schwächte und fühlte, wie sich ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Inneren ausbreitete. Hell wie Ithil selbst stand ein einziger Stern an Escalondes Nachthimmel, um ihn herum war das Grau vergangen. Der Stern schien auf einem Kissen aus schwarzem Samt zu ruhen und ihm von dort voller Mitgefühl zuzublinzeln.

Erebion...woher er den Namen dieses Himmelslichts kannte, konnte er nicht sagen, doch so war es einfach. Und Erebion wurde während der nächsten drei Tage zum einzigen Vertrauten, den er hier auf Escalonde hatte. Am Tage wanderte Glorfindel die Eiswand entlang, stillte seinen Durst mit Schnee und verdrängte die Frage, ob er vielleicht verhungern würde, wenn er nicht bald etwas Essbares fand. Am Abend ruhte der Elbenfürst und hielt stumm Zwiesprache mit dem fernen Stern.

Zwar konnte er dank Erebion seine Kräfte jede Nacht erneuern, aber Glorfindel dämmerte am Morgen des vierten Tages, dass er eine andere Lösung finden musste. Davon abgesehen, dass er immer noch durch diese Schneewüste marschierte, zeigte sich nun, dass der Eiswall nicht in gerader Linie nach Osten führte, sondern sanft nach Süden abschwenkte. Wenn er dieser Linie folgte, würde er von seinem Ziel abgedrängt.

Glorfindel überlegte nicht mehr lange. An diesem Rand konnte er nicht weitergehen, es würde ihn wahrscheinlich in ein Nichts führen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Wall marschierte er nun direkt südlich, hinein in das Land, das von dem Wall abgeschlossen wurde. Irgendjemand musste einfach hier leben und ihm verraten können, wie er diese kalte Mauer überwinden konnte.

Lange brauchte er nicht zu gehen. Das Gelände stieg nach einigen Stunden langsam an und als er schließlich eine Hügelkuppe erreichte, blieb er stehen und betrachtete die beiden dunklen Punkte, die sich ein Stück vor ihm bewegten. „Wen haben wir denn da?" murmelte er nachdenklich. „Elben oder Menschen?"

_Menschen_, erkannten seine scharfen Augen und verengten sich leicht. Kein Elb würde so tief im Schnee einsinken, selbst wenn er ebenso mit dicker Winterkleidung und Waffen beladen wäre wie die zwei vor ihm. Glorfindel beschwerte sich nicht. Es hätten schließlich auch Orks sein können, vorausgesetzt, die gab es hier überhaupt. Ohne sich wirklich bemerkbar zu machen, setzte er sich in Richtung der beiden Wanderer in Bewegung.

Wie er vermutet hatte, dauerte es nicht lange und sie entdeckten ihn, blieben stehen und legten zumindest ihre Hände auf die Schwertgriffe, die an ihrer linken Seite aus den dicken, fellgefütterten Umhängen herausragten. Mit jedem Schritt, den er sich ihnen näherte, wurden die beiden fassungsloser. Als Glorfindel schließlich nur noch gut fünfzig Meter von ihnen entfernt war, begannen sie plötzlich zu rufen und hektisch zu winken.

Der Vanya blieb stehen und runzelte die Stirn. „Was?"

„Nicht weiter!" schallte es ihm entgegen. „Gletscherspalte, nicht weiter!"

Sie sprachen Sindarin, auch wenn der Akzent Glorfindel nicht vertraut war. Hoffnung machte es trotzdem. Außerdem warnten sie ihn immerhin gerade vor einer Gefahr und das war nicht unbedingt die Art von Feinden. Er suchte den Boden vor sich ab und erkannte die unauffälligen Anzeichen dafür, dass die Schneedecke vor ihm trügerisch dünn war. Allerdings schien es eine Art schmalen Steg aus Eis zu geben, der genau auf die beiden Wanderer zuführte. Glorfindel setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Die Eisbrücke trägt Euch nicht", schrie der Ältere der beiden, dessen ergraute Haare aus der Kapuze ragten. „Herr, bleibt stehen."

Elben kannten sie also keine, sonst wären sie nicht so beunruhigt gewesen. Glorfindel machte eine beschwichtigende Geste und betrat den Steg. Natürlich trug ihn das zerbrechliche Gebilde aus Eis und gefrorenem Schnee. Langsam, die Augen immer auf die beiden Männer vor ihm gerichtet, überquerte er die Brücke. Es machte sie eindeutig nervös, den Jüngeren der Beiden sicherlich noch mehr als den Älteren, der sich inzwischen auf ein ungläubiges Kopfschütteln beschränkte.

Als Glorfindel vor ihm ankam, glitt plötzlich so etwas wie Erkennen über sein Gesicht und er neigte tief den Kopf.

„Ihr seid ein Erstgeborener", verkündete er mit leichter Verblüffung in der Stimme.

Glorfindel nickte nur und wappnete sich dann für die nächste Bemerkung, die nun unweigerlich kommen würde.

Der Sterbliche runzelte die Stirn und räusperte sich. „Herr, Ihr seid nackt."

o

o

**cassi-the-orc:** Das hat doch ganz was von ‚Nachhausekommen'. Elrond darf sich wieder über dich ärgern, von Ayla und Haldir ganz zu schweigen. Das war schon fast eine eigenen Kurzgeschichte. Was mach denn jetzt nur? Angemessen wäre eine ebenso lange Reviewantwort, doch dann bekomm ich wahrscheinlich eine interne Verwarnung von es war ein wirkliches Vergnügen, dein Review zu lesen. Jetzt gibt es sogar Poesie von Haldir für Ayla. DAS hätte ich mich niemals getraut, niederzuschreiben. Der Waldelb würde mich bis in meinen Tiefschlaf mit seiner Rache verfolgen. Wer will das schon? Aber mit Elrond und Hivia läuft es nun mal nicht gut. Gesetze sind eben Gesetze. Mal sehen, ob es da nicht eine Ausnahmeregelung gibt. Zu leicht soll er es aber nicht haben. Auf gar keinen Fall.

**Shelley**: Ich habe mich auch sehr gefreut über das Review. Geht es dir eigentlich gut? Was macht die eigene Schreiberei? Da gab es doch so eine unvollendete Story, oder? Nein, fühl dich nicht gedrängt, ich kenn das inzwischen auch. Aber man gibt die Hoffnung eben nicht auf. Übrigens musste ich gelegentlich auch nachblättern. Einige Details vergisst sogar der Autor selber +grins+

**Fireth**: Huhu, hach ich freu mich, dass du mir ein Review geschrieben hast. Beim letzten Teil kannten wir uns noch gar nicht, kann das sein? Jedenfalls nicht wirklich. Da sieht man mal, wie einen fanfiction bereichern kann. Schön, dass du mitliest und ich warte nur, dass ich mich revanchieren kann. Mit dem Schwimmen muss ich noch schauen. Leicht bekleidete Elbenkörper in warmem Wasser, jaja. Dafür naht in ganz langsamen Schritten noch die Problemlösung für den depressiven Elrond.

**Legenda**: Hups, an den neuen Nick musste ich mich jetzt aber erst gewöhnen. Ist aber sehr schön, finde ich. Nur keine Hektik mit den Campingsachen. Ich kann Arenor im Moment nur alle zwei Wochen posten, da ich noch zwei andere Storys gerade in der Mache habe. Aber ich versuche, diesen Abstand zu halten.


	3. Sturm

**Disclaimer: Alles Tolkien und seine Erben, mich nix. **

**o**

**A/N: **Beta ist Amélie, man merkt es wohl. Sollte doch noch ein Fehler übrig geblieben sein, hab ich ihn einfach in den Korrekturen übersehen.

**o**

**3. Kapitel: Sturm**

o

Die Boten hatten berichtet, dass ganz Escalonde unter dem Schnee begraben war, es hätte sie also nicht überraschen dürfen. Dennoch war es etwas anderes, sich Tag um Tag durch diese erstarrte Welt zu kämpfen, in der das Leben auf einen Frühling wartete, der vielleicht nie wiederkommen würde. Dies war nicht der sanfte, weiße Schlaf eines arenorischen Winters, der sich über das Land gelegt hatte. Escalondes Winter war ein eisiger Tod unter einer nicht einmal wirklich dicken Schicht scharfer Kristalle, die wie Glassplitter unter den Füßen der Reisenden knisterten.

Zu Beginn der nun schon fünf Tage dauernden Reise hatte sich Ayla doch gewundert, mit welcher Sorglosigkeit Raynulfs Bote sie an den Gehöften und dörflichen Siedlungen auf ihrer südwestlichen Reiseroute vorbei geführt hatte. Schnell war klar geworden, dass die Gebäude verlassen waren. Kein Vieh war in den Ställen zu finden, kein Feuer erwärmte die Gebäude und niemand begegnete ihnen auf dem Weg über den Schnee. Nur gelegentlich trafen sie auf seltsame schwarze Vögel, die am Wegesrand auf den dürren Ästen der Bäume hockten und sie mit den hungrigen Blicken aus ihren ebenso schwarzen Augen verfolgten.

„Totenvögel", hatte Dorian bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit einem Schwarm davon geknurrt und einen Eiszapfen von einem Ast gebrochen, um ihn nach den Tieren zu schmeißen. Nur wenige flatterten kurz hoch, die anderen lösten nicht einmal den Blick von den Reitern. „Sie sind immer da zu finden, wo der Tod Einzug gehalten hat. Man muss sich beeilen, die Toten zu bergen, so schnell kommen sie und picken an ihnen herum."

„Aber sie verschmähen die Drakan", sagte Fenvar. Er war so dick gegen die Kälte vermummt, dass zumeist nur seine glänzenden Augen unter den vielen Lagen Stoff und Pelz zu erkennen waren. „Wir haben es schon oft beobachtet."

„Das liegt wohl an ihrem schwarzen Blut", vermutete Elcaran. „Es ist vergiftet."

„Möglich." Ihr junger Bote war nicht sehr grüblerisch veranlagt. Eine Eigenschaft, die Arenai-Krieger gewöhnlich zu schätzen wussten. „Keiner weiß, wie die Drakan zu dem werden, was sie sind."

Seine Begleiter schwiegen. Für Fenvar mochte es ein Rätsel sein, aber die anderen hatten es – wenn nicht direkt erlebt – doch von denen erfahren, die Zeuge einer derartigen Verwandlung geworden waren. Es gab keinen Grund, Fenvar in dieses Geheimnis einzuweihen. Sie wussten immer noch nicht, was sie bei Raynulf erwartete und womöglich war es gut, ihm die eine oder andere Überraschung mit ihrem Wissen bereiten zu können.

Abgesehen von der beunruhigenden Gegenwart dieser Totenvögel war es ein recht ereignisloser Ritt, der sie in eine Region Escalondes führte, die nur am Rande und auch nur kurz vor langen Monaten durch die Kundschafter Arenors berührt worden war. Ayla fragte sich, wo die Rudagon geblieben waren, von denen sie damals das erste Mal gehört hatte. Möglicherweise hatten auch sie unter dem eisigen Hauch dieser Jahreszeit den Weg in die ihnen so verhassten Städte gefunden.

Gegen Mittag des fünften Tages zeigte ihr junger Anführer deutliche Anzeichen von Unruhe, auch wenn er wohl der Meinung war, dies gut verbergen zu können. Immer wieder drehte er sich leicht im Sattel des Pferdes, auf das sie ihn trotz seiner Proteste gesetzt hatten und starrte aus schmalen Augen nach Osten. Auch zog er merklich ihr Reisetempo an. Kurz danach eilten die beiden Grauwölfe heran, die ebenfalls zu ihren Begleitern gehörten. Arn gesellte sich zu Dorian. Gleichmäßig lief er neben Dorians Pferd einher, sah nur ab und an zu seinem zweibeinigen Freund empor, der ebenso wie Fenvar sehr viel weniger Selbstbeherrschung an den Tag legte, als er wohl annahm. Dorian versank in einen dieser stummen Dialoge mit dem Wolf und mittendrin zuckte sein Kopf herum, um ebenfalls nach Osten zu blicken. Selbst unter der dicken Winterkleidung dieses Kriegers war die Anspannung zu erkennen, mit der er die Schultern leicht hochzog.

Munda, die bildschöne Wölfin, hatte sich zu Solvey begeben. Es war eine seltsame Freundschaft, die sie mit der Arenai verband. Seit Dingis' Tod war Munda zur Begleiterin der Kriegerin geworden, für die Dingis sein Leben gegeben hatte. Munda wich nur selten von ihrer Seite, hatte sie bereits nach Arenor begleitet und teilte sich mit Arn den Platz auf dem großen Fell vor dem Kamin, wenn sich die Anführer Arenors und Escalondes in der Kaminhalle zu ihren manchmal sehr langen und nicht immer ergiebigen Gesprächen über die Geschicke ihrer Heimat zusammenfanden.

Ayla konnte nicht erkennen, ob Solvey ähnlich beunruhigt wirkte wie Dorian, da ihre Kriegerin zusammen mit Lemna hinter ihr ritt. Doch gar nicht lange nach Mundas Rückkehr schlossen die beiden Arenai weiter zu ihr auf.

„Schildmeisterin", sagte Solvey gedämpft und ihre Augen glitten mit ähnlicher Beunruhigung nach Osten wie zuvor die Dorians und Fenvars. „Wenn ich Munda richtig verstehe, nähert sich uns ein gewaltiger Schneesturm."

„Von Osten", vermutete Ayla nach kurzem Schweigen.

„Ja, genau." Solvey wirkte etwas irritiert. „Du weißt es?"

„Ich weiß vieles." Ayla richtete sich im Sattel auf. „Dorian! Wie lange willst du noch vergeblich hoffen, dass der Sturm uns nicht erreicht?"

Sie hatte nicht einmal laut gesprochen, auch wenn ihr doch etwas danach war, ihn anzuschreien, weil er in seine alte Gewohnheit zurückfiel, recht wichtige Details aus völlig unsinnigen Gründen für sich zu behalten. Es reichte dennoch in dieser schneegedämpften Stille, dass nach und nach alle ihre Pferde zügelten und sich um Dorian und Ayla scharrten.

„Sturm?" erkundigte sich Andoris. „Welcher Sturm?"

„Ich denke, sie meint den Sturm, der uns in wenigen Stunden erreicht und alle töten wird." Astardhil rückte gelassen die Schließe seines Umhangs zurecht, ein heiteres Lächeln auf den Zügen. „_Fast_ alle jedenfalls."

Andoris sah hilfesuchend zu seinem Zwergenfreund, doch Iven hob nur ebenso ratlos die Schultern. Für Stürme im Landesinnern waren die Nimjinds als Küstenbewohner also wohl nicht wirklich zuständig.

„Vielleicht können wir ihm entgehen", antwortete statt Dorian nun Fenvar.

„Aber natürlich", knurrte Ayla. „Und die Bergherren bereuen morgen ihren Lebenswandel und entschließen sich gemeinsam, dahinzuschwinden."

„Was sicherlich eine angenehme Überraschung wäre", meinte Haldir, ohne seinen durchdringenden Blick von Fenvar zu nehmen. „Aber auch nicht wirklich zu erwarten, scheint mir. Dieser Sturm – was erwartet uns stattdessen?"

_Nur Schlechtes_, ging es Ayla sofort durch den Kopf und Fenvars nächste Worte bestätigten dies.

„Sie dauern manchmal Tage", gestand er kleinlaut. „Die Luft ist erfüllt von eisigen Splittern und man kann kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen."

Selbst wenn die Erstgeborenen dies aushielten, weder die Pferde und erst recht nicht die Firimar würden es überleben. Sie mussten so schnell es ging einen Unterschlupf finden, in dem sie alle den Sturm abwarten konnten. Eine Höhle schied aus, denn diese Gegend war in erster Linie flach, kaum dass sich ein sanfter Hügel hier und da über die weiße Fläche hinauswagte.

„Es gibt hier ein Gehöft", erinnerte sich Dorian plötzlich. „Die Bewohner waren uns in der Vergangenheit immer freundlich gesinnt."

„Wie weit?" wollte Haldir nur wissen.

„Ich weiß, welches er meint", bestätigte Fenvar eifrig. „Es ist der Hof von Torken, er war einige Male bei uns zu Gast."

„Sehr nett", kommentierte Ayla. „Erzähl es uns, wenn wir in Sicherheit sind."

„Wie weit?" wiederholte Haldir mit leichten Anzeichen von Ungeduld.

„Nur wenige Stunden Ritt", antwortete Fenvar schnell, dem die Verärgerung des Elben wohl unheimlich war.

Mehr hatte Ayla nicht hören wollen und sie stieg von ihrem Pferd. „Solvey, du begleitest mich mit Munda. Lemna ebenfalls. Die anderen folgen mit den Pferden."

Wortlos rutschte auch Haldir aus dem Sattel und gab die Zügel seines Pferdes an Astardhil weiter. Ayla ersparte sich einen Kommentar dazu, Fenvar war leider nicht so schlau.

„Warum nehmt ihr nicht die Pferde?" fragte er verblüfft.

„Weil wir ohne sie schneller sind", erklärte Haldir und deutete kurz auf den Boden.

Fenvar und auch Dorian folgten der Bewegung mit ihren Blicken und schnappten nach Luft.

„Ihr versinkt nicht", ächzte Dorian.

„Und das bemerkst du erst jetzt?" fragte Ayla bissig. „Die Richtung des Gehöfts brauchen wir noch, Dorian. Lass dir von Andoris oder Elcaran erklären, warum wir nicht im Schnee verschwinden wie ihr sterblichen Trampel, wenn wir weg sind."

Mit einer recht präzisen Richtungsangabe versehen, setzten sich die vier Erstgeborenen schließlich in Bewegung. Es war tatsächlich so, dass sie ohne die Pferde schneller unterwegs waren. Selbst wenn die Arenai aufgrund ihrer schwereren Bewaffnung doch etwas tiefer in die Schneedecke einsanken als dies bei Haldir der Fall war, so war dies nichts im Vergleich zu den Sterblichen, wie sie sie bislang erlebt hatten.

„Ich dachte, Dorian fällt aus dem Sattel", amüsierte sich Solvey bei ihrem ungestörten Marsch durch die Schneelandschaft.

„Es beunruhigt mich viel mehr, dass es ihnen bislang noch nicht aufgefallen ist", knurrte Ayla. „Wie gehen diese Firimar nur durch ihr Leben? Kann mir das jemand wohl beantworten?"

„Keine Antwort würde dir gefallen", sagte Haldir und lächelte etwas.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht."

Im Osten verdunkelte sich der Himmel weiter. Er war über Escalonde schon in ruhigen Zeiten kein wirklich angenehmer Anblick, doch nun bekam er noch etwas Bedrohliches. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass sie sich beeilen mussten. Die drei verfielen in einen gleichmäßigen Laufschritt, der sie unter der von Dorian geschätzten Zeit bis in Sichtweite des kleinen Bauernhofes brachte. Dorian mochte glauben, dass es sich bei den Bewohnern des Hofes um Freunde oder zumindest Verbündete handelte, die Erstgeborenen blieben dennoch in sicherer Entfernung stehen und beschränkten sich eine Weile darauf, das scheinbar verlassene Gebäude und die angrenzende Stallung einfach nur zu beobachten.

Wenn es einen Unterschied zu den Gehöften gab, die sie bislang passiert hatten, so war er selbst für die scharfen Augen der Arenai und des Elben nicht zu erkennen. Die Verlassenheit haftete auch diesem Gebäude an. Aus dem steinernen Kamin, der an einer Seite des Haupthauses über das Dach hinausragte, drang kein noch so dünner Faden von Rauch und wenn nichts anderes, so war dies doch das deutlichste Zeichen, dass sich in den Mauern niemand aufhalten konnte. Ohne dass es eines weiteren Wortes bedurfte, setzte sich zunächst die Grauwölfin in Bewegung, dicht gefolgt von ihren zweibeinigen Begleitern.

Eine ungute Vorahnung überkam Ayla, als die Wölfin wenige Schritte vor der Eingangstür auf der Giebelseite des Hauses stehen blieb. Sie wagte sich nicht einmal weiter unter das an dieser Stelle vorgezogene Dach, das Ankömmlingen Schutz vor Regen bieten konnte. Ihr fragender Blick glitt zu Solvey, doch die zuckte nur ratlos die Schultern.

Was es auch war, das die Wölfin beunruhigte, es lag sicher nicht an dem seltsamen Geräusch von der Seite des Hauses, das jetzt zu vernehmen war. Selbst Ayla erkannte den ärgerlichen Ruf einer Kuh, die gemolken werden wollte, auch wenn sie gewöhnlich nicht viel mit diesen Tieren zu tun hatte.

„Wer lässt eine Kuh zurück, wenn er seinen Hof aufgibt?" überlegte Haldir, ohne eine Antwort wirklich zu erwarten.

„Wir werden es wohl gleich wissen", sagte Ayla und zog ihr Schwert aus seiner Hülle von ihrem Rücken. In der einen Hand die Waffe trat sie vor die dicke, aber schmucklose Holztür und klopft dann energisch dagegen. „Lasst uns ein!"

Wenn sie ehrlich war, hätte sie wohl kaum auf diesen Befehl reagiert an Stelle der Hausbewohner. Vier schwerbewaffnete Krieger und einer der berüchtigten Grauwölfe vor der Tür eines Bauernhauses sorgten nicht wirklich für eine vertrauenserweckende Atmosphäre. Aber es drang aus dem Haus kein Geräusch, dass sich dort jemand versteckte oder verschanzte. Als Ayla an der groben Eisenklinke rüttelte, rührte sich allerdings auch nichts. Zumindest hatten die Bewohner ihr Haus verschlossen.

Haldir bedeutete Lemna, sich dem Haus von hinten zu nähern und trat selber an eines der kleinen Holzfenster mit ihren winzigen, von einem Holzkreuz einfassten Scheiben. „Eine Eisschicht."

„Wir haben Winter!" Ayla rückte bereits etwas von der Tür ab, um sie eintreten zu können. Mit etwas Anlauf würden ihr auch diese dicken Bohlen kaum Schwierigkeiten bereiten.

„Von innen", ergänzte der Waldelb betont. „Bei einem bewohnten Haus frieren die Scheiben nicht vollständig von innen zu."

„Dann wissen wir zumindest, dass wir das Haus für uns haben und müssen es nicht mit einer Horde verstörter Escalonder teilen, die wahrscheinlich wieder darauf warten, wie sie uns am schnellsten den Bergherren ausliefern können."

„Du bist wirklich nachtragend, meine Liebe."

„Ich habe lediglich ein gutes Gedächtnis."

Solvey räusperte sich und unterbrach so den Disput ihrer beiden Anführer. „Ayla, du brauchst die Tür nicht eintreten."

Ihre Schildmeisterin warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. „Sie ist aber verriegelt."

„Es gibt andere Wege", lächelte Solvey und zückte ihr Messer. „Zwar ist es schon eine Weile her, dass ich auf dieser Traumwanderung in einer alten Burg herumirrte, wo jeder Weg vor eine verschlossene Tür führte, aber manche Dinge verlernt man nicht."

Nun, da Solvey es erwähnte, kam auch die Erinnerung daran zurück und Ayla nickte, bevor sie einen Schritt zur Seite trat und sich zu Haldir gesellte, um Solvey zu beobachten.

„Im Vergleich zu den Schlössern, mit denen es sie damals zu tun hatte, dürfte dies hier ein Kinderspiel sein", erklärte sie ihm.

Haldir legte nachdenklich den Kopf etwas zur Seite. „Du kennst ihre Traumwanderung?"

„Sicher." Dann fiel ihr ein, dass die Traumwanderungen nur selten zur Sprache kamen. Selbst nach ihrem Ende vor zwei Jahren und der Nähe, die zwischen Elben und Arenai entstanden war, mieden alle Beteiligten dieses Thema aus alter Gewohnheit. „Es gibt Chroniken, in der jede einzelne aufgeführt ist. Manche sind faszinierend, andere schrecklich."

„Die verschlossene Burg war ganz nett", kam es von Solvey, die vor dem Schloss in die Hocke gegangen war und ganz gelassen mit ihrer Dolchspitze darin herumstocherte. „Eine meiner ersten. Lest sie ruhig, Haldir, Ihr werdet Euch sicher amüsieren, wie ich dort herumstolperte und an den seltsamsten Schlössern herumfingerte, bis ich endlich die Spitze des Burgfrieds erreichte."

„Wo sie endlich etwas zu Essen fand", ergänzte Ayla und grinste unwillkürlich. „Solvey hat nach ihrer Rückkehr nicht mehr in ihre Kleider gepasst. Alles hing an ihr herunter."

Es klickte vernehmlich am Schloss und Solvey drückte voller Triumph die Klinke herunter. Störrisch bewegte sich die schwere Tür, die Schmiere der Scharniere in der Kälte zäh und das Eisen der Beschläge spröde. Die Bewegung zusätzlich behindert durch einen dicken Vorhang, der von innen gegen die Tür gehängt war. Noch immer den Dolch in der Hand war die Arenai die erste, die das Haus betrat, dicht gefolgt von Ayla, der es gelungen war, sich vor Haldir zu setzen.

o

o

„Ich gehe den anderen entgegen."

Ayla sah zu, wie Solvey beinahe fluchtartig wieder das Haus verließ. Sie konnte sie verstehen. Mit einigem hatten sie gerechnet, aber nicht mit diesem hier. Flüchtig streifte ihr Blick den Haufen Cronnsteine, die in einem Korb neben dem Herd aufgeschichtet waren. „Wie konnte das passieren?"

Haldir war ihr Blick nicht entgangen. „Sie hatte genug davon, um sich warm zu halten, ich weiß."

Ayla schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zog den Vorhang des Alkovens wieder zu, den sie erst vor wenigen Augenblicken geöffnet hatte. Es war der letzte Ort gewesen, an dem sie nachgeschaut hatten bei ihrer sorgfältigen Inspektion des großen und einzigen Raumes in diesem Haus. Es führte zwar noch eine Leiter hinauf auf den Dachboden, aber Solvey hatte nach einem Rundblick durch die Luke erklärt, dass dort oben nur Gerümpel zu finden war.

Ayla wünschte sich fast, auch der Rest des Hauses wäre so verlassen gewesen. Aber schon beim Betreten hatte sich ihrer ein ungutes Gefühl bemächtigt, das bei dem Blick in den Alkoven schließlich seine Berechtigung gefunden hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie der Eindruck irritiert, dass die Bewohner jeden Moment zurückkommen konnten. Auf dem großen Tisch ganz in der Nähe der vorderen Fenster war das Geschirr für eine Mahlzeit aufgestellt, ein Krug Milch hatte dabei gestanden, gefroren mittlerweile, aber dennoch dafür gedacht, in eine Schüssel gegossen zu werden, die bei einem von einem Tuch abgedeckten Laib Brot platziert war.

Nur die eisige Kälte in dem Raum hatte den Eindruck gestört. Der saubere Herd an der Kaminwand war ebenso von einer Schicht aus hauchdünnem Eis überzogen wie der Rest des Raumes. Reif lag auf jedem Stück Steingut, umgab die einfachen Glaskolben der Öllampen und bedeckte sogar den Vorhang des Alkovens, dem sich Ayla und Haldir immer zögerlicher genähert hatten. Mit innerem Widerstreben hatte Ayla schließlich die Hand ausgestreckt und den erstarrten, blassblauen Stoff beiseite geschoben.

Eher verwundert als entsetzt hatte sie die scheinbar schlafende Bewohnerin des Hauses dahinter entdeckt. Die Kälte des escalondischen Winters hatte sich mit der Kälte des Todes auf den noch sehr jungen Zügen der Frau vermischt und ihr Ähnlichkeit mit einer von Aylas Skulpturen gegeben. Ohne Hoffnung, aber dennoch mit dem Gefühl, sich zumindest letzte Gewissheit verschaffen zu müssen, hatte Ayla den rechten Handschuh ausgezogen und ihre Finger an die Wange der Frau gelegt.

„Kälter als Winterstein", war ihr Kommentar zu Haldir gewesen. „Sie ist erfroren, denke ich."

„Sie sind es beide", meinte der Waldelb mit einem eigentümlichen Ton in der Stimme, bevor er sich vorbeugte und die Decken beiseite zog, in die die Tote sich vergeblich zum Schutz gegen die Kälte gewickelt hatte. Ein winzige Gestalt, fest in den Armen der Toten geborgen, wurde sichtbar. „Sie und ihr Kind."

Das war dann der Moment, als Solvey das Haus verließ. Kurz nach ihr kam Lemna herein. Solvey musste ihr von dem grausigen Fund berichtet haben, denn sie sah einen Moment zum Alkoven, bevor sie sich an ihre Schildmeisterin wandte.

„Im Stall steht eine Kuh, die gemolken werde muss", verkündete sie.

„Dann lass dich nicht aufhalten", sagte Ayla und deutete spöttisch auf einen Eimer neben einem einfachen Tellerschrank.

Lemna nahm zwar gehorsam den Eimer, hielt ihn aber mit einem kritischen Stirnrunzeln hoch. „Ich hoffe, sie gibt die Milch freiwillig ab. Die letzte Kuh, bei der ich das versucht habe, hat mir eine Rippe gebrochen vor Wut."

„Vielleicht sollten wir warten, bis Fenvar hier ist", schlug Haldir vor und ließ sich auf einem der Stühle am Tisch nieder. Er streckte seine langen Beine aus und rüttelte leicht an dem Krug mit der gefrorenen Milch. „Wahrscheinlich weiß der Junge auch, wie man diese qualmenden Cronnsteine zum Glühen bringt, ohne dass wir alle eine Rauchvergiftung bekommen."

Ayla deutete über ihre Schulter auf den Alkoven. „Sie können nicht hier drin bleiben, wenn wir Feuer machen. Tote und Wärme sind keine gute Gefährten."

„Soll ich sie rausbringen?" erkundigte sich Lemna ohne große Begeisterung.

„Nein, damit warten wir besser", entschied Ayla. Auch wenn sie es nicht wirklich verstand, so war ihr doch bewusst, dass die Sterblichen mit ihren Toten empfindlich waren, deren Körper dem langsamen Verfall unterlagen, anstatt sich wie die der Arenai in flirrende goldene Wolken zu verwandeln, die beim nächsten Sonnenaufgang in den Himmel erhoben und einem unbekannten Ziel zustrebten. Fenvar kannte die Frau wohl und sie hatte nicht vor, sich in die seltsamen Rituale der Menschen zu mischen „Dann kann er gleich entscheiden, was mit ihnen geschehen soll. Vergraben können wir sie schließlich nicht."

Lemna schüttelte sich leicht und verschwand wieder, um sich wohl doch der Herausforderung zu stellen, eine unwillige Kuh von ihrer Milch zu befreien. Auch Ayla verspürte keinen Drang, sich weiter in diesem Raum aufzuhalten, in dem es kälter zu sein schien als vor der Tür, wo Solvey mit den beiden Grauwölfen auf der anderen Seite des Hofes stand.

Solvey hatte sich an einen einfachen Lattenzaun gelehnt, der diesen Teil des Hofes umgab und wahrscheinlich noch andere, jetzt verschwundene Tiere an ihrem Platz hatte halten sollen. Pulvertrockener Schnee, so unangenehm hart wie Sandkörner, wenn er über die ungeschützte Haut strich, hatte sich am Fuß des Zaunes im langsam auffrischenden Wind angehäuft. Immer wenn eine neue Windböe den Hof erreichte, trieben die weißen Schleier des Schnees auf den Zaun zu, um sich dann dort zu sammeln.

„Sie nähern sich", sagte die Arenai, als Ayla sie erreichte und mit einer leichten Bewegung ihres Kopfes deutete sie über ihre Schulter.

Ayla folgte mit ihrem Blick der Richtung und machte die Reiter aus, die doch recht schnell auf das rettende Gehöft zuhielten. Nicht nur diese näherten sich, auch der Sturm war ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Beinahe schien es, als hätte er sich zu ihrem Jäger gemacht, um die Eindringlinge endgültig vom Antlitz Escalondes zu vertreiben. Seltsamerweise konnte Ayla das sogar verstehen. Mit der Ankunft Arenors ging für dieses in Dämmerlicht gehüllte Land ein Zeitalter seinem Ende zu und Veränderung war nichts, das wirklich mit offenen Armen begrüßt wurde.

Als die Reiter in Rufweite waren, erhob sich Munda, schüttelte sich den Pulverschnee aus dem Fell und trabte dann mit der ihr eigenen Gelassenheit los, um auf halbem Wege Arn zu begrüßen, der zweifellos ihr Anführer war. Ayla wäre niemals dem Irrtum erlegen, Dorian für Arns Herrn zu halten. Es mochte eine Verbindung zwischen Sterblichem und Wolf bestehen, Dorian mochte sich für den Anführer der Breill halten, doch Arn wirkte auf seine stumme und dennoch nicht zu missverstehende Art im Hintergrund. So war es kaum verwunderlich, dass Ayla dem Leitwolf zunickte, bevor sie sich auf die Reiter konzentrierte, die mit allen Anzeichen der Erleichterung auf den Hof ritten.

„Ist der Hof verlassen?" wollte Fenvar wissen, kaum war er von seinem Pferd gerutscht.

„So ähnlich", sagte Ayla und machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihn aufzuhalten, als er neugierig der offenen Tür des Bauernhauses zustrebte. Während der Junge davon stob, machte sie ein Zeichen in Richtung von Andoris. „Bring die Pferde in den Stall. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, bevor uns der Sturm eingeholt hat."

Eifrig nickte er und ließ sich von Astardhil, Dorian und Elcaran die Zügel ihrer Reittiere reichen. Iven folgte seinem Freund noch immer auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes. Dem Zwerg mochte es einfacher erscheinen, reitend die Schneewehen zu durchqueren als zu Fuß. Ein durchaus verständlicher Gedanke, würde ihm der Schnee doch bis zu den Oberschenkeln reichen, so klein und schwerfällig wie er war.

„Ich helfe euch", verkündete Solvey und eilte den beiden nach.

„Was geht da vor?" wollte Astardhil wissen, kaum war die kleine Gruppe um die Häuserecke verschwunden.

Ayla warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. „Errätst du es nicht?"

Als hätte er ihre Worte gehört, kam Fenvar wieder aus dem Haus. Der Junge hatte seine Vermummung gelöst und so war offenkundig, wie blass und verhärmt er wirkte. Die Arme um sich geschlungen, lehnte er sich gegen die Häuserwand direkt neben der Eingangstür und rang nach Atem.

„Zwei Tote", sagte Ayla knapp und marschierte Richtung Haus. Wenige Schritte vor dem Escalonder blieb sie abwartend stehen. „Du sagtest, dieser Hof gehört einem gewissen Torken?"

Fenvar schien sie gar nicht richtig zu verstehen. Nach seiner wechselnden Gesichtsfarbe zu urteilen, kämpfte er gegen einen starken Brechreiz an. „Bei seinem letzten Besuch, bevor dieser Winter über uns kam, erzählte er, dass seine Frau ihr erstes Kind erwartet. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie beide gestorben sind."

Ayla schwieg. Nicht zum ersten Mal machte sie Bekanntschaft mit dieser seltsamen menschlichen Eigenschaft, den Tod für etwas sehr Fernes zu halten, obwohl er gerade für die Sterblichen doch immer ungewöhnlich nah war. Vielleicht war dies auch das Geheimnis, das diese zerbrechlichen Geschöpfe so beflügelte. Ein leiser Seufzer kam unwillkürlich über ihre Lippen und ihre nächsten Worte sprach sie sanfter, als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. „Sie können dort nicht bleiben, Fenvar. Wir müssen uns vor dem Sturm schützen und besonders zu deinem und Dorians Überleben ist es von Nöten, im Haus ein Feuer zu entzünden. Du wirst dir ausmalen können, was geschieht, wenn sich die Wärme in dem Raum verteilt und über die Toten kommt."

Widerstrebend nickte er, auch wenn die Trauer über die beiden Verstorbenen wie ein Schatten über seinen jungen Zügen lag und ihn älter erscheinen ließ, als er eigentlich war. „Es gibt einen Verschlag neben dem Stall. Dort werden Cronnsteine und ein wenig Feuerholz gelagert. Sie werden dort sicher sein vor den Totenvögeln und die Kälte verhindert, dass sie verfallen, bis die Zeit ist, sie in Ehren zu bestatten."

„Ich helfe dir", meinte Dorian, der unbemerkt herangekommen war und Fenvar nahm das Angebot mit einem dankbaren Nicken an.

„Sind sie wirklich…?" Elcaran fingerte unruhig an den Riemen seiner Arzneitasche herum. „Vielleicht könnte ich…"

„Sie sind steifgefroren", erklärte Ayla und verzichtete gegenüber dem Elben auf die Zurückhaltung, die sie Fenvar gegenüber noch an den Tag gelegt hatte. „Genausogut könntest du versuchen, der Schneewehe da drüben Leben einzuhauchen."

„Eigentlich sind sie erstickt", war es von Haldir zu vernehmen, während er langsam das Haus verließ und den Neuankömmlingen zugleich grüßend zunickte. Als er die Verwunderung seiner Zuhörer bemerkte, erklärte er: „Ich habe mich nochmals umgesehen. Um die Kälte abzuhalten, hat die Frau die Ritzen der Fenster zusätzlich mit Hanfsträngen verstopft. Wahrscheinlich werden wir feststellen, dass der Kamin nicht richtig zieht. So konnte der Qualm in das Haus dringen."

Ayla schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Eine solche Verschwendung. – Ein verstopfter Kamin, sagst du?" erkundigte sie sich dann plötzlich und fluchte etwas, als er nickte.

Astardhil schlug ihr leicht auf die Schulter. Ihren bösen Blick wegen dieser Vertraulichkeit ignorierte er einfach. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, auf das Dach zu klettern und im Kamin herumzustochern, Schildmeisterin."

„Und worauf wartet Ihr dann noch?" fauchte sie ihn an.

„Ich glaube, ich helfe ihm", war es von Elcaran zu vernehmen und hastig folgte er dem ehemaligen Kampfgefährten Gil-Galads, der sich auf Arenor in den letzten Jahrtausenden wahrscheinlich fast zu Tode gelangweilt hatte.

„Haltet das", kam es überraschend von Astardhil und er drückte Elcaran seinen Umhang und den Bogen mitsamt Köcher in die Hände.

Noch ehe Elcaran antworten konnte, hatte er sich auf das Vordach geschwungen und von dort auf das eigentliche Hauptdach. Ayla und Haldir sprangen hastig einen großen Schritt zurück, als sich trotz aller elbischer Leichtigkeit ein kleineres Schneebrett löste, das zuvor bereits weit über die Dachkante gehangen hatte. Astardhil nahm es mit einem leichten Schulterzucken zur Kenntnis, bevor er rasch die Schräge des Daches hinauflief und dabei sein Schwert zückte.

„Ich kann mir nicht helfen", murmelte Ayla. „aber ein Angriff auf den Kamin scheint mir dennoch nicht die rechte Methode, unser Problem zu lösen."

„Deine Gedankengänge sind zuweilen doch sehr in eine Richtung gelenkt", war Haldirs Kommentar und das Lächeln war mehr in seiner Stimme zu finden, denn auf seinen gelassenen Zügen zu erkennen.

Oben auf dem Dach lehnte sich Astardhil tief in den Kamin und stocherte solange mit dem Schwert in dem Steingebilde herum, bis zuerst eine Art Scharren zu hören war, gefolgt von einem empörten Ruf auf dem Haus, wiederum gefolgt von einer feinen Wolke schwarzen Staubs, der durch die geöffnete Tür waberte.

„Oh je", seufzte Elcaran. „Ich gehe und suche nach einem Besen."

o

o

Drei Tage tobte der Sturm mit erbitterter Kraft und die ganze Zeit schien es, als ginge es ihm nur darum, den Reisenden, die Zuflucht in Torkens Bauernhaus gefunden hatten, doch noch den Schutz des Gebäudes und damit auch ihr Leben nehmen zu können.

Sicher zwischen den massiven Steinwänden aufgehoben, verharrten die Gesandten Elronds in der Wärme ihrer Unterkunft und lauschten zumeist nur still dem wütenden Geheul, mit dem dieser Schneesturm an den zum Glück sorgfältig befestigten Schindeln des Daches und den zugezogenen und verriegelten Läden vor den Fenstern zerrte sowie den Geräuschen, mit denen die tobende Luft immer wieder in den Kamin fuhr und die Cronnsteine zu hellem Glühen brachte. Es war nicht möglich, das Haus zu verlassen und so hätte es für die Kuh wohl ein böses Ende genommen, wenn Andoris nicht in seiner üblichen Unternehmungslust herausgefunden hätte, dass es über den Dachboden einen Weg gab, unbehelligt vom Sturm hinunter wieder in den Stall zu steigen. Fenvar kletterte also jeden Tag begleitet von dem jungen Elben und Iven hinüber in den Stall, so dass bald darauf der Geruch frischer Milch, die auf der Feuerstelle erhitzt und mit Honig oder einer Art Zimtpulver aus einem der Töpfe über dem Herd versetzt wurde, den Raum erfüllte und eine Atmosphäre schuf, die anheimelnder wirkte als sie eigentlich war.

Durch die Flucht in das Bauernhaus waren ihre Leben nicht länger in Gefahr, doch sie verloren Zeit. Aylas Ungeduld wuchs und sie trieb alle zur Eile an, als am Morgen des vierten Tages die Stille ankündigte, dass der Sturm sich abgewandt hatte. Es war nicht einmal so, als hätte er ein Bild der Verwüstung hinterlassen. Escalonde war keine Schönheit, die Landschaft verfügte nun wohl über einige andere Schneewehen, es mochte den einen oder anderen Baum niedergedrückt haben, aber einen wirklichen Unterschied gab es nicht.

Zu Aylas heimlichem Groll wurde die Gesandtschaft um ein weiteres Mitglied verstärkt, als sie so schnell wie möglich wieder aufbrachen. Die drei jüngsten ihrer Gruppe hatten sich beharrlich geweigert, die Kuh auf Torkens Hof zurückzulassen. Astardhils Vorschlag, sie einfach zu schlachten, dann würde sie doch auch nicht lange leiden, hatte beinahe einen erneuten Sturm entfacht, diesmal vor Entrüstung. Bevor Ayla die Geduld verlieren und dem Tier den Gnadenstoß versetzen konnte, um der Aufregung ein drastisches Ende zu bereiten, entschied Haldir kurzerhand, dass das Tier einen Lebenswillen gezeigt hatte, der die Rettung verdiente.

„Du weißt, wie das aussieht, mit dieser Kuh im Schlepptau?" erkundigte sie sich verärgert, aber dennoch mit gedämpfter Stimme später am Tag.

Sie hatten sich beide an das Ende ihrer kleinen Karawane zurückfallen lassen, noch hinter der Kuh. Haldir betrachtete mit leicht geneigtem Kopf das schaukelnde Hinterteil der Milcherzeugerin, die über ein erstaunlich schönes Fell von goldener Farbe verfügte. „Seit wann scheren dich Äußerlichkeiten, Schildmeisterin Arenors?"

„Seit wir zu diesem Bauernherrscher unterwegs sind, von dem ihr alle euch so viel versprecht."

„Wenn er wirklich so ein Bauer ist, wird ihn die Rettung einer Kuh doch ganz besonders beeindrucken, nicht wahr?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn überhaupt beeindrucken will."

„Du bist überheblich, Ayla."

„Ja, ich weiß und mit jedem weiteren Tag auf dieser Welt finde ich mehr Grund dazu."

Es war das leichte Schimmern in den Tiefen seiner Augen, das ihr verriet, dass sie nicht gänzlich alleine mit ihrer Meinung dastand. Haldir mochte es nur besser verbergen als sie es tat, doch auch er würde sich niemals gänzlich auf diese Sterblichen verlassen, die sich in ihrem Streben so oft auf pure Gier und den Hunger nach Macht zurückführen ließen.

Aylas düstere Gedanken begleiteten sie auch den nächsten Tag und die folgende Nacht hindurch. Sie verließen sie nicht einmal, als sie langsam einen Teil Escalondes erreichten, in dem offenbar noch bewohnte Ansiedlungen davon zeugten, dass die Bewohner sehr viel erfolgreicher darin waren, sich gegen den Winter und die hungrigen Horden der Bergherren zu behaupten. Vielleicht hatte die veränderte Landschaft auch ihr Wesen selber verändert. Im Gegensatz zu der eher eintönigen und kaum nennenswerten Hügellandschaft, die sich so weit hinter Taurhoss erstreckt hatte, wurde das Gelände rauer. Eine wenn auch recht harmlose Bergkette zeichnete sich bald südlich am Horizont ab. Keiner, bis auf Fenvar natürlich und Dorian, hatte mit einer derartigen Veränderung wirklich gerechnet. Selbst Iven unterhielt sich aufgeregt mit Andoris und verriet so, dass diese Berge den Nimjinds von der Küste wohl kaum vertraut waren. Scharfe Augen, wie sie nur den Erstgeborenen zu Eigen waren, erkannten schon bald auf einem nach Osten zeigenden Ausläufer dieser Berge die Erhebung, die keineswegs natürlichen Ursprungs war.

„Wie heißt die Burg des Reichsvogtes?" wollte Ayla von Fenvar wissen.

„Brynjadur", war die von sehr viel Stolz begleitete Antwort. „Du wirst sie bald sehen können."

Unbemerkt von ihm hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel für die Dauer eines Lidschlages in einem kurzen, freudlosen Lächeln. Sie sah gut genug, selbst die hellblauen Banner mit den gekreuzten Bastardschwertern vor einer stilisierten Blume von silberner Farbe zeigten sich ihr bereits in aller Deutlichkeit. Doch es waren nicht diese stolzen Banner, die hoch über dem Burgfried wehten, die ihr Unbehagen so verstärkten. Ayla hatte keine Festung erwartet. Brynjadur mochte sich zwar niemals mit der schwarzen Unbezwingbarkeit Angrams messen können, doch eine Festung war Raynulfs Heim dennoch.

Wer war der Mann, der sich dort oben auf dem Bergrücken verschanzt hatte in einem Bollwerk aus Stein, mit hohen Mauern und nur einem einzigen Weg, der hinauf zu seiner Burg führte? Ein Stratege hohen Ranges mit Sicherheit, denn es sprach von seinem Geschick, sich diesen Standort auszusuchen, den er so leicht gegen Angreifer würde verteidigen können. Und auch ein Mann, der sein eigenes Wohlergehen gut zu schützen wusste, denn sonst hätte er nicht unter den Augen der Bergherren so viel Macht erlangen können. Ayla kannte die Gedankengänge dieser Wesen nur zu gut, einen Teil davon trug sie ohne ihr Dazutun in ihrem Innern. Es war der düsterste Teil von ihr und dieser sagte ihr nun, dass Raynulf ein gefährlicher Mann war, an den sie niemals ihr Schicksal hätten hängen sollen.

o

o

**legenda**: Naja, die zwei Wochen waren nicht ganz zu halten. Irgendwie hab ich selber den letzten Teil des Kapitels verklüngelt und wir mussten erstmal suchen gehen. Aber Amy hatte ihn nachher, wie schön. Übrigens hast du selber Schuld an deinem Ärger mit dem Elb. Wer bringt einem Spitzohr denn bei, wie man mit einem Compi umgeht? Schäm dich, die sind uns sowieso schon so überlegen. Und ich bin mir gar nicht so sicher, dass Elrond Glorfindel so groß vermisst. Umgekehrt schon eher. Mal sehen, was Elrond für ein Gesicht macht, wenn der Vanya vor ihm steht. Aber bis dahin dauert es noch geradezu unendlich. Die werden erstmal eine ganze Zeit aneinander vorbei rennen, die Armen. Böse Autoren hierzulande.

**d.t.fabula**: Menno, muss ich mich aber erst an diesen Nick gewöhnen. Das klang doch fast wie ein Taschenbuchverlag. Und überhaupt…ich war wirklich ahnungslos, dass diese letzte Seite noch fehlte. Das Kapitel war schon so lange fertig, dass ich einfach davon ausgegangen bin, es dir geschickt zu haben. Ich habe sowieso einige erstaunliche Sätze in meinen eigenen Schreibereien entdeckt, an die ich mich einfach nicht mehr erinnern kann. Sowas aber auch…

**iary**: Kann nicht Methos den Hintern deiner Nachbarin massieren? Macht dem alten Lustmolch doch bestimmt Spaß. Ab und an dann nur einhändig, um seine Bierflasche zu heben, aber das merkt die nicht. Dann kannst du weiter mit dem Becken herumbändeln. Ich muss ja sagen, hast dir nicht gerade eine leichte Beschäftigung ausgesucht. So im Hals-Kopf-Bereich könnte dir unser Lieblingsunsterblicher doch bestimmt helfen. Der weiß am besten, was da alles ist. Hat es ja auch schon das ein oder andere Mal in Natura im Querschnitt gesehen. Und ich werde mich zwischenzeitlich bemühen, alle diese dramatischen Fragen zu beantworten. Den Vorschlag für das Buch reiche ich an Elrond weiter und an Ayla. Ich denke, sie lässt ihn schreiben und macht dann den Anhang: wie werde ich unhygienische Sterbliche los? Am besten in der Tiefkühltruhe.

**Annchen**+grins+ ich fand den anderen Link aber auch ganz nett. Ist doch ein hübscher Comic. Ist sowieso eine schöne Seite (n). Aber wenn man einmal anfängt zu stöbern, ist man immer stundenlang beschäftigt. Ich ärger mich nur dann immer, dass ich so gar nix vom Rumpinseln weg habe.

Soso, die alten Kameraden haben gefehlt. Naja, Glorfindel ist da, nur Erestor muss leider bleiben, wo er ist. Wo ist er eigentlich+suchen geht+. Der wäre dann ein wenig zuviel des Guten. Glorfindel reicht schon, der alte Unruhestifter. Er ist im nächsten Kapitel wieder dran, ganz ausschweifend und mal sehen, was er so am Leib trägt. Schade ist es schon drum.

**Fireth**: ist doch ein putziges Ding, nicht wahr? Es klaut nicht nur den zweiten wiederholten Buchstaben, sondern macht das Review kaputt. Aber die Fragen reichen hier auch schon, den Rest dann an anderem Ort. Haldir hat eine Menge nachzudenken. Eigentlich dürfte die Entscheidung wohl gefallen sein, so wie ich ihn einschätze, aber mal sehen, wie er sich noch damit rumschlägt. Es wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis die Antwort darauf gegeben wird. Und Ayla hat auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden. Und es soll ja noch einen dritten Teil geben, also nicht hetzen. +größenwahnsinnig wird+. Und in der Zwischenzeit kann der Galadhel darüber nachdenken, wie man hinterlistige Maia mal so richtig zurechtbiegt. Ihm fällt schon was ein.

**Shelley**: Es geht uns wohl ähnlich. Ich brauch im Moment sowohl zum Schreiben als auch zum Lesen immer halbe Ewigkeiten. Die Realität kommt einem sozusagen dauernd in die Quere. Das mit den Klamotten war so eine Sache. Wenn sie ihn schon zurückschicken mit keiner Ausrüstung, warum sollten sie ihm also Kleidung mitgeben. Wie genau das funktionieren soll, weiß ich ohnehin nicht. Auch in den ganzen Storys gibt es wenig dazu. Er wurde ja schon mal wiedergeboren, aber wie? Und von Valinor zurück in die böse Wirklichkeit dürfte ähnlich anstrengend gewesen sein wie zurück aus Mandos' Hallen.


	4. Verbündete

**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört natürlich Tolkien, seinen Erben und sonstigen, die ein Recht darauf haben. Ich habe es mir nur geliehen, mache damit kein Geld und habe Spaß.

**o**

**A/N: **Gefindelt von Amélie, der besten Beta von allen, die sich hier mit den Formen von Firimar rumgeschlagen hat und gar nicht fassen kann, dass ich das Wort einfach als arenaische Sindarin-Wortschöpfung deklariert habe. Es lebe die künstlerische Freiheit.

**Ich brauchte eine kleine Ruhepause, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.** Aber jetzt scheint es sich zu erholen und die Tabletten wirken. Diesmal also einfach ohne jede Einleitung. Ab dem nächsten Kapitel antworte ich natürlich wieder auf die Reviews. Macht mir ja auch einen Heidenspaß!

o

**4. Kapitel: Verbündete**

o

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, als sich dieses dunkle Band zwischen dem Himmel und dem ansonsten so gleichförmig schneebedeckten Boden abzuzeichnen begann. Unwillkürlich verlangsamte Glorfindel seine Schritte, bis er schließlich ganz stehen blieb und den Anblick auf sich wirken ließ. Sofort hielten auch seine beiden Begleiter inne und sahen ihn fragend an.

„Herr?" erkundigte sich Narilo, der jüngere der beiden Kundschafter, auf die Glorfindel vor vier Tagen wohl nur durch das Wirken der Valar getroffen war. „Was habt Ihr?"

Glorfindel lächelte kurz. „Ich hatte es schon nicht mehr für möglich gehalten, dass diese Eiswüste ein Ende haben könnte."

„Der Wall ist nicht an allen Stellen so breit", brummte Aduhan. Ihm fiel es noch schwerer als Narilo, die Gegenwart des Elben hinzunehmen. Nicht, dass er unfreundlich war, doch man merkte ihm an, dass dies ein Zusammentreffen war, das sein doch etwas starrer Geist nicht wirklich einzuordnen vermochte.

„Nein", bestätigte Narilo eifrig. „An anderen ist er schmaler, dafür steigt die Eiswand sehr viel höher hinauf. Aber dort soll es Durchgänge geben…"

„Narilo!" fuhr ihm Aduhan über den Mund. „Deine Geschwätzigkeit wird die Ältesten nicht freuen. Es ist nicht an dir, den Fürsten in die Dinge einzuweihen, die schon so lange niemand von jenseits des Walls erfahren hat."

„Jenseits des Walls…" wiederholte Glorfindel mit leichtem Spott, bevor er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Es war die Mühe nicht wert, diesen beiden Sterblichen zu erklären, dass er keineswegs von dort kam. Ganz am Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft hatte er sich mit dem Gedanken getragen, ihnen von seiner Aufgabe zu berichten, die Insel im Osten erreichen zu müssen, doch sehr schnell von diesem Vorhaben Abstand genommen. Mit jedem Tag, den er sie näher kennen lernte, wurde ihm klarer, dass Narilo und Aduhan einfache Kundschafter waren, verwurzelt in einer seltsamen Agonie aus Schicksalsergebenheit, Angst vor Veränderung und Hoffnung auf genau diese.

Sie hatten ihn ohne weiteres als Erstgeborenen erkannt, sich nach dem ersten Schrecken sogar tief vor ihm verneigt, Kleidung aus gutgewebter, wärmender Wolle aus ihrem wenigen Gepäck zur Verfügung gestellt und nicht viel gefragt, bevor sie ihm anboten, ihn zu ihrer Ansiedlung zu bringen, die weiter im Westen lag. Glorfindel hätte sich nur gewünscht, dass sie auch ihr Wissen mit der gleichen Selbstverständlichkeit mit ihm geteilt hätten.

Nach all den Tagen gemeinsamen Marsches durch die Eiswüste wusste er durch ihre eigenen Worte nicht viel mehr, als dass Narilo und Aduhan aus einer Siedlung namens Khibilon stammten, die wohl diejenige war, die dem Wall am nächsten war und deren Einwohner regelmäßig diese eisige Grenze abschritten, um herauszufinden, ob vom Rest Escalondes womöglich ungebetete Besucher gekommen waren. Aber mochten seine Begleiter noch so zurückhaltend sein, Glorfindel hatte die Erfahrung langer Jahrtausende, das kaum zu übertreffende Gedächtnis aller Erstgeborenen und die Beobachtungsgabe eines Kriegers.

Er zog seine Schlüsse aus den wenigen Informationen, die ihm zugänglich war. Wenn seine Begleiter das Nachtlager aufschlugen, mit ihren gezackten, langen Messern, die sie anstelle von Schwertern bei sich trugen, Blöcke aus dem Eis schnitten und zu einem hüfthohen Halbkreis übereinander schichteten, um so einen recht wirksamen Schutz gegen den eisigen Wind zu schaffen, der nachts über die Landschaft pfiff, blieb Glorfindel zumeist still. Er beobachtete sie und wog ab, was er an neuem Wissen während des Tagesmarsches hatte sammeln können.

Zwei Tage hatte Glorfindel benötigt, um seine Begleiter als reinblütige Nachkommen der Númenorer einordnen zu können. Das untergegangene Volk, von Melkor ebenso verführt wie unzählige andere, war ihm noch aus seiner Blütezeit im Gedächtnis haften geblieben. Allein die Namen seiner beiden Begleiter sprachen Bände. Auch wenn Glorfindel schon Zeitalter nicht mehr Adunaic vernommen hatte, so war seiner Erinnerung die Sprache dennoch vertraut. Sie fand sich hier zwar nur in den Namen der beiden Männer, denn ansonsten sprachen sie mit völliger Selbstverständlichkeit Sindarin, aber Glorfindel erkannte es trotzdem.

Auch sonst konnten beide ihre Abstammung nicht verleugnen. Viel deutlicher als in den Dúnedain Mittelerdes fand sich in ihnen die edle Gestalt derjenigen Zweitgeborenen wieder, die den Valar so nahe gestanden und sie dann so schmerzlich enttäuscht hatten. Beide Männer waren fast so hochgewachsen wie Glorfindel selbst, mit kraftvollen Körpern, die in einfache Wollkleidung von grauer Farbe gehüllt war. Ihre Gesichtszüge voller Ebenmaß und Leben, die Augen bei Narilo von einem warmen Braun, bei Aduhan von einem steinernen Grau, dem dennoch sehr viel mehr Wärme innewohnte als dem Himmel über ihren Köpfen.

An diesem Abend erreichten sie die Grenze zwischen der Eiswüste und dem unbedeckten Land nicht mehr, auch wenn sie so nah erschienen war. Wie üblich errichteten die beiden Männer das Lager, schichteten einige der dunklen Steine, die sie Urudor nannten, übereinander und brachten sie mit einem anderen, glitzernden Stein durch Reiben zum Glühen. Es war ganz erstaunlich, wie ergiebig diese Glühsteine waren, die bis zum nächsten Morgen kaum etwas ihres Umfanges verlieren würden und mit Schnee gelöscht wieder kühl genug waren, dass die beiden Númenorer sie wieder ohne Gefahr in einer ihrer Gürteltaschen verstauen konnten.

Wenn die Steine eine Weile glühten und sich im Schutz des eisigen Halbrunds so etwas wie Wärme ausbreitete, pflegten Narilo und Aduhan ihre Handschuhe von den Fingern zu ziehen, die mit Fell umrandeten Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge zurückzuschlagen und dann machten sie sich daran, aus den schier unerschöpflichen Vorräten ihrer Beutel, die sie auf dem Rücken trugen, so etwas wie ein annehmbares Nachtmahl in einem Eisengefäß über der Glut der Steine zu kochen.

Das nahe Ende der Reise erfüllte sie nun mit ausreichend Freude, dass sie nicht wie üblich eher schweigsam ihren Tätigkeiten nachgingen, sondern sich ohne Vorsicht gegenseitig erzählten, was sie wohl als erstes tun würden, wenn sie wieder ihr Heimatdorf erreicht hätten.

„Ich lasse mir einen neuen Ring fertigen", verkündete Narilo und meinte damit keineswegs ein Schmuckstück für seine Hände oder Ohren. „Einen ganz besonderen."

Aduhan lächelte nur gutmütig und bewegte leicht den Kopf, was seinen jungen Begleiter sofort veranlasste, neidvoll zu seufzen. Die Ringe, die Narilo so begehrte, schmückten die eigentümliche Haarpracht der Númenorer. Auf dem Kopf waren ihre Haare gut daumenlang eine wilde Lockenpracht, die jeden Abend nach Abstreifen der Kapuze ihrer Umhänge mit einigen kurzen Handgriffen wieder zu dem Durcheinander aufgestellt wurde, das ihre Träger wohl bevorzugten. Über den Schläfen jedoch waren die Haare bis auf die Haut abrasiert und enthüllten Tätowierungen in den unterschiedlichsten Farben. Verschlungen, kunstvoll und mit einem Sinn versehen, den Glorfindel noch nicht erfassen konnte. Wie zum Ausgleich dieser Stellen endete der Haarschopf im Nacken dann in langen, geflochtenen Zöpfen, in die silberne Ringe eingearbeitet waren. Diese Ringe mussten Zeugen ihrer Verdienste sein, denn Narilo hatte nur gut ein Dutzend vorzuweisen, während sich Aduhans Zöpfe beinahe wie silberne Ketten über seinen Rücken ergossen, so viele Ringe mit den unterschiedlichsten Symbolen und Zeichen waren hineingeflochten.

Diese Sitte war Glorfindel von Númenor nicht bekannt und sie machte ihm nur zu deutlich, dass Vorsicht angebracht war, wann immer er dieses Volk mit dessen Vorfahren verglich. Viel Zeit war vergangen und aus den stolzen Númenorern war in den Jahrtausenden etwas anderes geworden. Escalonde besaß offenbar die Gabe, seine Bewohner ihrer Vergangenheit zu berauben und sie in der furchterregenden Trostlosigkeit ohne wirkliches Licht und Farben neu zu formen.

Derart gewarnt, nicht aus seinen Erinnerungen zu schließen, dass ihm die Gegenwart vertraut war, folgte Glorfindel seinen Begleitern auch in den kommenden zwei Tagen, in denen sich die Eiswüste endgültig verabschiedete und einem eher kargen Land wich. Es entsprach so sehr seinen Erwartungen, dass ihm beinahe der Atem stockte, als sie eine Hügelkuppe erklommen und sich eine Ebene voller sorgfältig angelegter Felder vor seinen Augen erstreckte.

Weinstöcke, erkannte er, nachdem sich die erste Überraschung gelegt hatte. Noch unbelaubt im Winter, aber dennoch verhießen sie in den kommenden Jahreszeiten doch einen Anblick, der gar nicht zu der Einöde passte, die er bislang erlebt hatte. Wie konnte in dieser Kälte, dieser sonnenlosen Verdammnis etwas so lebendiges wie Wein gedeihen?

Inmitten der Felder, wie im Zentrum einer Spirale, drängten sich hinter einer selbst auf die Entfernung erkennbar mannshohen Mauer die Gebäude eines Dorfes. Glorfindel betrachtete aus schmalen Augen die ungewohnte Ansammlung runder Turmbauten, deren Dächer mit Schindeln gedeckt waren. Das war eine Bauweise, die ihm völlig fremd war. Er kannte viele verschiedene Arten von Häusern, seien sie nun elbisch oder menschlich oder gar von den Hobbits, deren Erdhöhlen vielleicht zu den gemütlichsten, aber leider auch niedrigsten Behausungen für einen Elb seiner Größe gehörten.

„Ich gehe besser vor und kündige unseren hohen Gast an", brummte Aduhan und machte sich mit schnellen Schritten davon.

„Unser Ältester ist wirklich sehr alt", schwatzte Narilo los, wohl um den Eindruck von Misstrauen zu beseitigen, den Aduhans Worte hinterlassen hatten.

„Ich verstehe schon", nickte Glorfindel. Langsamer folgte er dem Weg durch die Weinstöcke in einem enger werdenden Bogen auf das Dorf zu.

„Doch, der Älteste ist uralt. Veränderungen sind ihm fremd."

_Dir etwa nicht?_ Aber Glorfindel sprach die Worte nicht aus. „Warum lebt ihr in Türmen?"

Etwas verständnislos legte Narilo die Stirn in Falten. „Ist dies so ungewöhnlich?"

„Nun, es ist jedenfalls nicht überall üblich." Mit dieser Feststellung war der junge Númenorer zufrieden. Je näher sie seinem Dorf kamen, desto schneller wurden auch seine Schritte. Die Freude auf ein Wiedersehen mit seinem Volk schien sie zu beschleunigen, vielleicht war es auch die Aussicht, endlich wieder eine Nacht unter einem festen Dach verbringen zu können, die ihn magisch anzog. Ein Gedanke, der auch Glorfindel nicht unberührt ließ. Die Nächte in der Eiswüste mochten ihn nicht beeinträchtigt haben, doch ein trockenes, warmes Bett konnte auch für einen Elbenfürsten noch ein Grund sein, ein wenig schneller zu gehen.

Uralt war mit Sicherheit noch eine schmeichelhafte Beschreibung für den gebeugten, spindeldürren Mann, dessen schlohweiße Haare viel zu dünn geworden waren, um noch länger die Ringe der Krieger auszuhalten. Als Narilo und Glorfindel fast vor der Mauer angelangt waren, trat er gestützt auf den Arm von Aduhan vor das einfache Holztor, das auf den ersten Blick die einzige Öffnung der Begrenzungsmauer war. Mehr Bewohner Khibilons waren nicht zur Begrüßung erschienen, auch wenn Glorfindels feine Sinne sie hinter dem Tor spüren konnten.

„Es ist eine Ehre, dass einer der Erstgeborenen uns besucht", begann der Älteste schließlich nach einem trockenen Hustenanfall. Seinen Namen nannte er erst gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich war auch der im Laufe der vielen Lebensjahre verblasst.

„Die Ehre ist auf meiner Seite", erwiderte Glorfindel mit einer leichten Neigung des Kopfes höflich, obgleich er schon ahnte, dass das Gespräch einen nicht ganz so angenehmen Verlauf nehmen würde.

„Was führt Euch zu uns?"

„Ich habe eine Nachricht zu überbringen."

„An wen?"

Glorfindel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob eine Augenbraue. „Denkt Ihr, es steht Euch zu, mir diese Frage zu stellen?"

Aduhan gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, aber sein Ältester wedelte heftig mit der knochigen Hand. „Wahrscheinlich nicht, Meister Elb. Aber es ist meine Aufgabe, Schaden von den meinen und dem Land fernzuhalten. Die Welt hinter dem Wall ist schlecht und wir wurden erst im letzten Sommer durch die Wächter Ânabâris' gewarnt, dass allerlei Böses nun bald aus dem Osten über unsere Grenzen drängen wird. Wer sagt mir, dass es nicht in Eurem Schatten folgt?"

„Euer gesunder Menschenverstand", erwiderte Glorfindel kühl. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit die Freude daran verloren, mit den Sterblichen zu diskutieren. Ihre Art, sich selbst so unglaublich wichtig zu nehmen, war ihm ohnehin von jeher ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Sie schufen damit einfach zuviel Unheil. „Entscheidet, ob Ihr mir helfen wollt oder nicht. Aber entscheidet Euch schnell, denn meine Zeit ist kostbar, auch wenn sie sehr viel großzügiger bemessen ist als die Eure."

Man sollte seine Gastgeber zwar nicht beleidigen, aber gelegentlich halfen harschere Töne, den trägen Geist der Sterblichen aufzuschrecken. Selbst wenn es bei dem Ältesten keine sichtbare Veränderung gab, Aduhan wurde unruhig. Auch Narilo war von dem unerwarteten Verhalten seines Ältesten merklich beschämt. Schließlich beugte sich Aduhan zu dem alten Mann herunter und flüsterte ihm eindringliche Worte ins Ohr.

„Dann soll es so sein", murrte der Greis nach kurzer Überlegung unwillig. Aus getrübten Augen starrte er Glorfindel finster an. „Aduhan hier meint, dass die Entscheidung wohl besser in Ânabâris getroffen werden sollte. Er wird dich morgen hinführen. Solange bist du unser Gast. Und jetzt bring mich wieder in meine Stube, Aduhan, es ist kalt hier draußen. Narilo, führe ihn."

Glorfindel wartete, bis der Älteste wieder innerhalb der Stadtmauer verschwunden war, bevor er geräuschvoll ausatmete. Noch ein nörgliges Wort mit dieser unangenehmen Greisenstimme und er wäre wirklich unfreundlich geworden. „Ist er immer so?"

„Äh, nein", beeilte sich Narilo zu versichern. „Folgt mir einfach, Herr, Ihr werdet Euch über Eure Unterkunft nicht beklagen können."

Eifrig schritt er voran, drehte sich dabei immer wieder zu Glorfindel herum, der ihm durch die menschenleere Gasse folgte, die hinter dem jetzt geöffneten Tor begann und einmal quer durch das ganze Dorf zu führen schien. Obwohl sicher jeder einzelne Turm bewohnt war, bekam Glorfindel keinen der anderen Einwohner zu Gesicht. Dafür, dass man die Erstgeborenen so sehr schätzte, war das Misstrauen überwältigend und auch unangebracht. Glorfindel spürte, dass ihm viele Blicke folgten, während er an den aus gleichmäßigen Tonziegeln gemauerten Rundtürmen vorbeiging, die alle eine Eingangtür in einer Mannshöhe oberhalb des Weges hatten. Er schätzte, dass diese Türen nur durch Leitern zu erreichen waren, die gewöhnlich dort angelehnt sein mussten, jetzt aber wohl wegen seiner Ankunft hereingeholt worden waren. Hinter einigen der Türme erkannte er flache Anbauten wie von Ställen und ab und an drang das Geräusch von Schweinen und Federvieh leise aus ihnen. Mit einiger Verzögerung folgte dann auch der entsprechende Geruch. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass man ihn nicht in einem derartigen Verschlag unterbringen wollte.

Zum Glück hielt Narilo nach kurzem Weg vor einem kleinen, aber gut gepflegten Turm an, dessen Leiter noch nicht eingeholt worden war. „Das ist das Haus der Boten", erklärte er mit großer Geste. „Wann immer Boten oder Gäste aus Ânabâris hier weilen, wohnen sie hier. Ihr werdet alles zu Eurer Bequemlichkeit vorfinden."

„Frisches Wasser und ein sauberes Bett reichen mir", winkte Glorfindel versöhnlich ab.

„Ich bringe Euch natürlich alles, was Ihr wünscht." Narilo seufzte unglücklich. „Wie ich bereits sagte, der Älteste ist wirklich alt und ich wusste nicht, dass in unserer Abwesenheit eine Warnung aus Ânabâris eingetroffen ist. Ich bin sicher, sie betraf nicht Euch, Herr."

„Wer weiß", schmunzelte Glorfindel spöttisch und machte sofort eine beschwichtigende Geste. „Das war nur Spaß, Narilo. Es liegt sicher nicht in meiner Absicht, Unheil über dieses Dorf zu bringen."

Etwas unsicher lächelte der junge Numénorer zurück und eilte dann nach einer leichten Verbeugung davon. Glorfindel blieb noch einen Augenblick stehen und ließ seine Blicke versonnen über das stille Dorf schweifen. In jedem der Türme leuchteten die halbkreisförmigen kleinen Fenster, die sich wie Perlenketten über die Außenwände zogen. Khibilon musste eine lebhafte Gemeinde sein, aber sehr einsam gelegen. Er erinnerte sich an andere Grenzsiedlungen, in anderen Zeiten, aber dennoch einander ähnlich. Deren Bewohner lebten fast immer unter Bedrohung, waren misstrauisch, wachsam und hielten sich übermäßig genau an Weisungen, die zumeist von ihren weit entfernten Herrschern stammten. Vielleicht sollte er dankbar sein, dass sie immerhin nicht sofort versucht hatten, seine Kehle aufzuschlitzen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer erklomm er die stabile Holzleiter und stieß die dicke Holztür auf. Entgegen seiner Erwartung hatte der namenlose Älteste doch Sorge dafür getragen, dass der Boten-Turm für seine Ankunft bereit war. Es brannten Öllampen, die an Haken in den Wänden aufgehängt und in regelmäßigen Abständen zwischen den insgesamt sechs Fenstern positioniert waren. Es reichte, den gesamten Raum zu erhellen, der nur durch eine hölzerne Wendeltreppe unterbrochen wurde, die in das nächste Stockwerk führte.

Glorfindel schlenderte langsam umher und tippte im Vorbeigehen geräuschlos mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Platte des großen Tisches, um den sechs Lehnstühle gestellt waren und der eine Hälfte des runden Raumes beherrschte. Alles war sauber, alles war schlicht und dennoch mit einem wenn auch geringen Anspruch an Behaglichkeit ausgestattet. An der Rückwand gegenüber der Eingangstür war ein Herd mit einer Eisenesse darüber aufgestellt. Hinter der Ofentür waren die Flammen eines frisch entzündeten Holzfeuers zu erkennen und während Glorfindel die Lagen dicker Wollstoffe ablegte, konnte er die Wellen von Wärme auf seiner Haut spüren, die langsam den Raum durchzogen.

Wein von ausgezeichneter Qualität stand bereit und wie versprochen kam Narilo noch einmal kurz zurück, um ihm ein kräftiges Brot und einen gewürzten Käse zu bringen, der Glorfindels von den Speisen Valinors verwöhnten Gaumen doch etwas auf die Probe stellte. Aber er wusste die trotz aller Vorbehalte gewährte Gastfreundschaft zu schätzen und letztendlich auch sein Magen, der schon immer eine Abneigung gegen die elbische Gewohnheit gehabt hatte, manchmal tagelang keine Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen.

Den Becher mit Wein in der Hand stieg er schließlich die Wendeltreppe hinauf und fand eine Schlafkammer, in der ein halbes Dutzend einfache, aber saubere Betten in einem Halbkreis aufgestellt waren. Glorfindel nahm einfach das, das ihm am nächsten stand, stellte den Weinbecher daneben auf dem Boden ab und streckte sich aus. Er hatte schon schlechter geruht und in den letzten Tagen auch eindeutig kühler. Nicht lange nach dieser Überlegung drifteten seine Gedanken ab und sein Blick verlor das Erkennen seiner Umgebung.

o

o

Wenn Brynjadur nicht von Menschen erschaffen worden wäre und damit eben auch einige menschliche Schwächen zu deutlich in sich trug, hätte die Burg auch das Heim von Arenai sein können. Ihre Mauern waren breit und stark, erhoben sich auf ihrem luftigen Bauplatz weit über die gesamte Umgebung und waren regelmäßig von Wachtürmen unterbrochen. Brynjadur bestand aus festem Stein, hatte ein riesiges Tor, das gewöhnlich geschlossen war, dazu ein Fallgitter, das bei jeder Dämmerung heruntergelassen und erst am nächsten Morgen wieder hochgezogen wurde. Entlang der Burgmauer schmiegten sich die Wirtschaftsgebäude dicht an dicht. Es gab Ställe, Lagerräume, Unterkünfte für all diejenigen, die es nicht für Wert gehalten wurden, in der Sicherheit und Wärme des Burgfriedes nächtigen zu dürfen. Auch ein Großteil der Krieger musste mit den Quartieren im Innern der Mauer vorlieb nehmen, ganz in der Nähe der Waffenkammern. Die Gäste aus dem Osten hatte man allerdings nicht dort, sondern im Burgfried untergebracht. Er brauchte in seiner quadratischen Perfektion einen Vergleich mit dem Großen Haus Arengards nicht zu scheuen. Die Gästeräume selbst waren nicht groß, aber dafür gut zu beheizen, die Türen von innen zu verschließen und die schmalen Fenster sogar mit Glasscheiben ausgestattet.

Genau in der Mitte des Hofes befand sich der Holzschuppen, der den Eingang zur Zisterne schützte. Ein Krieger hielt dort ständig Wache und die Vermutung lag nahe, dass irgendwann einmal in der Vergangenheit das lebenswichtige Wasser durch fremde Hand verdorben worden war. Ein weiteres Mal sollte offenbar vermieden werden, auch wenn nicht erkennbar war, von wem dieser Burg in der Gegenwart Gefahr drohen konnte. Brynjadur war der Mittelpunkt dieses Teils von Escalonde, ein steter Strom von Händlern, Bittstellern und Boten bewegte sich während des Tages durch das Tor. Nicht alle wurden von den schwer gerüsteten Wächtern angehalten. Wer ihnen vertraut war, den winkten sie einfach hindurch und das hielt Haldir bereits für eine Schwäche der Burg, die ansonsten wohl einer langen Belagerung ohne weiteres trotzen könnte.

Er beobachte aufmerksam von seinem Platz auf der östlichen Burgmauer aus, wie an diesem Vormittag eine weitere Gruppe Berittener sich durch die Händler vordrängte, einen kurzen Wortwechsel mit den Wachen hatte und dann eingelassen wurde. Die unbeschlagenen Hufe ihrer stämmigen Escalonde-Ponys hinterließen nur dumpfe Töne auf dem grobgepflasterten Burghof, während sie zielstrebig die Tiere zu den Ställen lenkten. Die Reiter waren schwer bewaffnet, auch wenn zwei unter ihnen wohl eine höhere Stellung einnahmen, denn ihre Kleidung war aufwändiger und die anderen behandelten sie mit Respekt. Sie trennten sich schnell von den anderen und verschwanden in dem hölzernen überdachten Aufbau, der den Eingang des Burgfriedes schützte.

Eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel lenkte ihn von seinen Beobachtungen ab. Ayla hatte den Wachturm verlassen und kam mit den ihr eigenen, zielstrebigen Schritten auf ihn zu. Sie trug noch immer die weiße Winterkleidung, die trotz des Schmutzes, den Brynjadur außerhalb des Burgfriedes auszuatmen schien, makellos war. Ungeachtet ihrer strahlenden Erscheinung erkannte er die winzigen Zeichen von Verärgerung auf ihren ebenso makellosen Zügen.

Bei ihm angekommen, stützte sie sich mit den Händen auf die innere Mauer und starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn hinunter in den Hof. Der eisige Wind von den Bergen strich über die Burgmauer und spielte mit ihren schwarzblau schimmernden Haaren. Bei jedem Atemzug gefror ihr Atem vor ihrem Gesicht zu einer weißen Wolke. Haldir verspürte den Drang, sie zu berühren, ihr die dunklen Locken hinter die Ohren zu streichen, aber er verbot sich jede Geste dieser Art. Ohne auch nur ein Wort deshalb gewechselt zu haben, herrschte zwischen ihnen die stille Übereinkunft, niemandem in Brynjadur das Wesen ihrer Beziehung zu offenbaren. Es konnte zur Schwäche werden, als Waffe gegen sie genutzt werden, um mit der Bedrohung des einen dem anderen etwas abzuverlangen.

„Sieh sie dir an!" Der Tonfall kündigte an, dass Ayla ihrer Leidenschaft frönte, das kurze, so chaotische Leben der Menschen völlig befremdlich zu finden. „Sie krabbeln herum in diesem Schmutz wie Insekten und sind dabei nicht einmal so organisiert wie ein Ameisenhaufen."

„Mir scheinen sie nicht völlig kopflos, um ehrlich zu sein."

„Wirst du weich auf deine alten Tage?"

Haldir verbiss sich ein Grinsen. „Möglich."

„Nimm dich zusammen", verlangte sie missmutig. „Wir sind sozusagen bis in alle Ewigkeiten miteinander verbunden. Ich habe nicht vor, diese doch beträchtliche Zeit mit einem Waschlappen zu verbringen."

„Ich denke, diese Gefahr besteht nicht."

„Gut." Ayla schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wir verschwenden unsere Zeit. Lass uns abreisen."

Nicht, dass Haldir dieser Gedanke in den letzten Tagen nicht auch des Öfteren durch den Kopf gegangen wäre. Man hatte sie mit Respekt empfangen, sehr gut untergebracht, soweit dies nach den Maßstäben der Menschen beurteilt werden konnte und es fehlte ihnen an nichts. Jeden Abend waren sie Gäste des Truchsesses in der Haupthalle des Burgfrieds und während in den letzten Tagen noch weitere Gäste eintrafen und sich der große hohe Raum mit dem strohbedeckten Boden und dem mächtigen Kamin immer mehr füllte, bemühte sich Grid, der Truchsess, sie irgendwie zu unterhalten. Er wirkte etwas hilflos, so fremd kamen ihm wohl die Neuankömmlinge vor, aber immerhin hatte er am Tag zuvor einen Barden aufgetrieben, der auf einer verschrammten Lyra herumzupfte, dabei aber durchaus annehmbare Lieder zum Besten gegeben hatte.

Das alles täuschte jedoch nicht darüber hinweg, dass der eigentliche Burgherr durch tagelange Abwesenheit glänzte und niemand ihnen sagen konnte oder wollte, wann er wieder zurück sein würde. „Dies ist kein friedliches Land, Ayla", beschwichtigte Haldir dennoch seine aufgebrachte Gefährtin. „Es scheint, dass zwischen zwei Landvögten eine Streiterei ausgebrochen ist, die Raynulf schlichten muss. Soviel konnte Dorian immerhin in Erfahrung bringen. Er ist sicherlich nicht abwesend, um uns zu demütigen."

„Sehe ich aus, als könnte mich ein simpler Firimar demütigen?" erkundigte sie sich spöttisch.

Er lächelte unwillkürlich. „Nein, meine Liebe, dafür braucht es wohl etwas mehr."

„Einen überheblichen Waldelb zum Beispiel", erwiderte sie sein Lächeln, um sofort wieder ernst zu werden. „Wir können nicht mehr lange auf ihn warten, Haldir. Ich spüre, dass selbst dieser Winter sich bald seinem Ende zuneigen wird und dann hält die Bergherren nichts mehr in Angram. Scheitern unsere Verhandlungen mit diesem Reichsvogt, müssen wir noch genug Zeit haben, Taurhoss auch ohne seine Krieger zu schützen."

„Ich weiß." _Wie soll ich es auch vergessen? Es sucht mich in meinen Träumen heim, wie Drakan-Truppen den Wald niederbrennen._

„Für mich ist Taurhoss wie ein Teil Arenors", verkündete seine Schildmeisterin leise, aber entschlossen. „Sorg dich nicht um den Wald. Solange noch ein Arenai lebt, wird er ihn verteidigen."

„Das wird Tox freuen."

„Dich sollte es auch freuen. Ich weiß doch, dass du dich immer nur knapp beherrschen kannst, jeden Baum zu umarmen, an dem du vorbeikommst."

„Bist du heute morgen aufgewacht und hattest das dringende Bedürfnis, Mandos einen Besuch abzustatten?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ja, wie komme ich nur darauf?"

Sie antwortete nicht. Bewegung am Tor fesselte stattdessen ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Haldir spürte das vertraute Gefühl, dass Veränderung bevorstand. Die Wachen nestelten an ihrer Kleidung herum, rückten Waffengurte gerade, setzten vorher nachlässig auf dem Boden abgestellte Helme auf. Andere kamen aus ihren Quartieren gerannt und gesellten sich zu ihnen. Auch an den Wirtschaftsgebäuden kam Hektik auf, die sich darin äußerte, dass ein halbes Dutzend Küchenhilfen mit Reisigbesen bewaffnet ausschwärmten und anfingen, den Burghof zu fegen.

„Man könnte Raynulf fast sympathisch finden, wenn seine Ankunft dafür sorgt, dass sie diesen ganzen Dreck wegräumen", kommentierte Ayla boshaft. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Firimar hier so etwas wie Besen überhaupt kennen."

Haldir beschränkte sich darauf, unterdrückt zu lachen. Es hatte wirklich den Anflug von Lächerlichkeit, wie die Mädchen und Jungen die Besen schwangen, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Der Herr der Burg war eindeutig im Anmarsch, sicherstes Zeichen neben dem hysterischen Putztrieb war Grid, der nun den Burgfried verließ. Der dicke, kleine Truchsess war in Begleitung einer wirklich dürren Frau mit finsteren Gesichtszügen, die sie schon vor einiger Zeit als die Herrin der Küche und Schöpferin erstaunlich anspruchsvoller Speisen identifiziert hatten. Das ungleiche Paar überquerte den Burghof, umrundete die Zisterne auf getrennten Seiten und führte dabei dennoch die Unterhaltung weiter, die von heftigem Gestikulieren begleitet wurde. Sie sprachen nicht laut, aber auch nicht leise genug, dass ihre Worte den empfindlichen Ohren ihrer elbischen Zuhörer verborgen blieben. Sie bestätigten die Vermutungen über Raynulf. Die Köchin beklagte sich zwar, dass man sie nicht früher benachrichtigt hatte, erging sich jedoch sofort in einer Auflistung, welche Speisen für den Abend angerichtet werden würden. Grid hingegen verfluchte die Nachlässigkeit der Mägde und Knechte, den Mangel an wirklich gutem Wein und die Last, einen Haushalt wie diesen verwalten zu müssen, in dem nicht einmal der Hausherr verlässlich in seinen Plänen war.

„Er kommt also unerwartet", murmelte Ayla. „Was sagt uns das?"

„Dass er unberechenbar ist", antwortete Haldir und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dadurch wird es für uns nicht einfacher."

Es mochte Zufall sein oder vielleicht doch Berechnung, Haldir erlaubte sich noch kein Urteil darüber, jedenfalls zeichneten sich just in dem Augenblick im Torweg die Silhouetten von Reitern ab, als die besenschwingenden Helfer der Köchin auch den letzten Dreckhaufen in die Abflussrinnen am äußeren Rand des Burghofes gefegt und mit einigen Eimern Wasser nachgespült hatten. Einen Moment füllten die Geräusche der Hufe das Oval des Hofes, dann kehrte Ruhe ein. Zwanzig Reiter blieben abwartend hinter einem weiteren an ihrer Spitze auf dem Rücken ihrer unerwartet großen Ponys sitzen, während ihr Anführer prüfend den Zustand seines Heimes begutachtete. Viel war von Raynulf noch nicht zu erkennen, denn ein mattsilberner Helm mit Nackenschutz und Nasensteg bedeckte sein Gesicht, um seine Schultern hing ein schwerer Fellumhang und verbarg einen Teil des Oberkörpers, dessen Schultern wohl nicht nur deswegen so breit waren, weil auch sie von den Teilen einer ebenfalls mattsilbernen Rüstung bedeckt waren.

„Beeindruckend." Ayla hätte glaubwürdiger ohne den spöttischen Klang in ihrer Stimme geklungen.

„Abwarten", befand Haldir, auch wenn er im Stillen ihre Meinung teilte. Es bedurfte mehr, um eine Welt wie diese zu befreien als einige Muskeln und eine nette Rüstung.

Ahnungslos, was die Zweifel seiner unsterblichen Zuschauer anging, schwang sich Raynulf nun aus dem Sattel und riss den Helm von seinem Kopf. Ein breites Gesicht mit starken Linien und aufmerksamen blauen Augen wurde sichtbar. Der grimmige Ausdruck darauf verschwand für einen Augenblick, als er dem aufgeregten Grid seinen Helm in die Hand drückte und sich mit den Fingern durch die vom Helm an den Kopf gedrückten, aschblonden Haare fuhr, die ihm ein gutes Stück über die Schultern fielen.

„Ich sehe, du hast Brynjadur gut verwaltet", sagte er zu Grid und seine Stimme, wohl kaum in ihrer Stärke zu leisen Unterhaltungen geeignet, trug über den ganzen Hof. „Sind alle eingetroffen?"

Haldir widerstand der Versuchung, sich interessiert vorzubeugen. Die Frage bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass die Gesandtschaft der Elben nur Teil einer größeren Versammlung sein sollte.

„Widulf noch nicht", war die zögerliche Antwort.

Unmut flackerte über Raynulfs Gesicht. „Was ist es diesmal? Wieder eine mysteriöse Krankheit unter seinen Kühen oder ist ihm endgültig das Dach seiner Burg eingestürzt?"

„Gicht, meinte der Bote", sagte Grid unglücklich.

„Gicht, hm?" Raynulf wirkte nicht sehr überzeugt. „Dann hätte er wenigstens seinen Sohn schicken können. Aber wahrscheinlich war diesem unnützen Sack das Wetter zu schlecht für eine Reise."

Es war wohl Grids Glück, dass Raynulf gerade in diesem Augenblick seinen Umhang von den Schultern hob und dabei sein Blick die beiden Zuschauer auf der Burgmauer erfasste. Haldir zollte ihm Respekt dafür, dass er nicht mit dem gleichen idiotischen Staunen reagierte wie der Rest seiner Leute, als sie zum ersten Mal den Burghof betreten hatten. Seine Augen weiteten sich zwar etwas, aber es war nur eine winzige Verzögerung, bis er die Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. „Ich sehe, dass andere nicht zu solchen Ausreden greifen. Grid, ich hoffe, du hast _alle _Gäste angemessen untergebracht. Niemand sagt Raynulf von Brynjadur nach, dass er die Regeln der Gastfreundschaft missachtet."

„Keiner hat sich beklagt."

„Dann sind sie zumindest höflich", schnaubte der Reichsvogt. Ein kurzes Nicken hoch zur Burgmauer und mit langen Schritten verschwand er im Burgfried, gefolgt von einem eifrigen Truchsess.

Haldirs Interesse am Geschehen im Burghof erlosch. Er wandte sich ab und war nicht verwundert, dass Ayla aus schmalen Augen noch immer den Punkt fixierte, an dem Raynulf eben noch gestanden hatte. Er wusste genau, was sie dachte. Auch ohne ihre Verbindung hätte er es gewusst. „Wir dürfen ihn nicht an die Bergherren verlieren."

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder ihm zu. „Nein", bestätigte sie mit einem kalten Schimmern in den Augen. „Entweder er entscheidet sich für uns oder seine Zeit auf Escalonde ist beendet. Einen Gegner wie ihn kann Arenor bei dem, was uns erwartet, nicht dulden."

Damit drehte sie sich um und strebte dem Wachturm zu, um über die enge Treppe diesen zugigen, kalten Ort verlassen zu können. Haldir folgte ihr etwas langsamer. Er wünschte wirklich, Elrond wäre nun hier. Der Elbenfürst war eindeutig der bessere Diplomat.

o

o

tbc


End file.
